Patience
by staceleo
Summary: A different take on events after New Moon when Edward slips into madness after leaving Bella.  As Bella becomes self sufficient, Edward craves to rekindle their relationship. What if she refuses? Dark themes. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Here's something new for me, everybody! I am usually inclined to write funny things, but maybe due to the need to try something new or starting to feel the Halloween spirit, here is a dark take on what happens after Edward leaves in New Moon. It's my first scary story, please be gentle! I hope you like it!**

**Big thanks to two great friends! My wonderful BETA, Lindelle has helped my writing in so many ways. SnowWhiteDrifted a wonderful friend and author has also helped my writing become stronger. You can also see our joint wriing effort at our blog talksupe[dot]wordpress[dot]com.**

**Let me know how you like it! Also, pass it on if you have afriend who likes this type of story.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun. All Twilight characters were created and are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I thank her for creating them, it's been fun giving them something new and creepy to do.**

**Chapter 1**

**Preface**

This isn't how it was supposed to be. Forced. Does free will mean nothing to him? Of course not. It's always been about his wants. Did I ever want this? I am sure when I was younger that I craved for what was happening now. Sure, I complained about it, but that was just a flirting technique. He begged and I ate it up.

Not now though. I became a grown up and he stayed a disturbed Peter Pan. He never changed and now neither would I. Standing here in a tight and highly uncomfortable dress that a demented pixie chose for me, I stared up into my previous obsession's red eyes. Did I even truly still love him? Mostly after what had happened? The seventeen-year-old me screamed, "Of course, stupid! See how he still loves you!" _Idiot._ He smiled hugely at me, positively glowing, holding onto my hand. My other hand clutched the bouquet that was suffocating me with the smell of freesia. _Enjoy it now, baby._ I will make you regret it forever.

**Six Days Prior - Bella POV **

Angela and I took the Farmer's Market by storm. It was a chilly, overcast day, typical Seattle weather. We clutched our coffees tightly to warm our hands. Angela announced, "Bella! Let's get the salmon from over here!" I followed to her to the fish monger. Tonight was her big night with Ben, her boyfriend. We knew he was planning to propose, but Angela decided to help him a bit by making him a romantic dinner. I was helping to create the perfect recipe. She was always saying that having a best friend who was a fabulous chef could do wonders. She was always stroking my ego that way.

"Ang, just don't grab the first one," I explained. "You need to check the color and make sure it doesn't smell too fishy."

"I am not sticking that fish up my nose. Of course it smells fishy! It's a fish. Oh no," she began. She had noticed something behind me, and her mouth dropped open. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the fish monger. "I changed my mind. Beef's the way to go."

"What?" I turned to see why she was pulling me away. Oh. Like a moth to a flame, I felt a gravitational pull to the group that was walking towards us. I needed to be by them.

Angela pulled harder on me. "Come on. It's been years, Bella. You don't need this. You've been good. Don't be pulled back into this." Of course, Angela remembered when they left. Left me to be exact. How despondent I had become, suicidal even. That was years ago. Friends like Angela, and my best friend, Jake, pulled me out of it. Well, partly. I had to find strength and purpose in myself too. I could handle this. I wanted them to see my strength and that when they left me it didn't matter. People who are really your family don't leave you to suffer. I would show them that now.

"I'm alright. I can do this Angela. I want them, well him, to see that they didn't break me. I'm twenty-four now and in a stable relationship. He can't influence me like before. I moved out of my emo boy phase. I enjoy goofy guys who like to eat Chinese food with chopsticks and make a mess of it. It's okay." I squeezed her hand; I hoped I was right.

"They haven't changed at all," she whispered. Angela was, of course, correct. They hadn't changed and never would. Alice was all grinning and bouncing up to us, her dark short hair spiked up all over her head as excitable as the girl herself. Esme was still a vision wearing a cream colored suit, her auburn hair slightly curled around her shoulders. She gave a me a sweet smile, filled with what seemed like hope. I felt confused.

Then Edward strolled up. My breath hitched. He, of course, noticed and gave me that smile that constantly killed me. That beautiful face and wild bronze hair still haunted my dreams. As I grew older, he remained the perfect specimen he was when he left me that day years ago. His eyes, however, had changed. They were darker than before, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, tinged with red. I looked at Esme and Alice, their eyes were still a light amber. Why was he different? I needed to stop being curious, that would only lead me into trouble.

Alice and Esme both enveloped me into a joint hug. Alice squealed, "I missed you so much! Oh Bella! I am so sorry! We're whole again with you. Please…" I think if Alice could cry, tears would have been flowing down her cheeks.

Esme pulled back and held onto my hand. I felt that if she had her way, she would never let go. "Always my daughter. Seeing you again, so beautiful and confident, I just…we need you Bella. I…I know things have changed, but…" Esme put her free hand onto my cheek.

He spoke then. Edward. "Mom, Alice, let her breathe. The two of you are suffocating her." The women let go of me. He moved closer and took my hand and brought it up to his lips. That electric current between us sizzled. "Hi, Bella. Still beautiful. I need to…I…you smell different."

"Well, I've grown up. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that I don't 'sing' to you anymore."

"You do. Not in the same way, I am pleased to say. If you could find it in your heart to…"

I pulled my hand away. "We're good. Don't worry about it. Time heals and all of that. We should probably be going, right Angela?"

Edward grabbed my hand again, holding it tighter this time. Esme said quickly, "Dinner tomorrow at our house? Please, Bella. Emmett would be so happy." Playing the Emmett card, that used to get me every time.

"Dinner isn't necessary. A visit is fine," I replied. Alice squealed with joy.

"I am so happy. You'll be my best friend again. I can win you back!" Alice shouted at an embarrassing decibel.

"Calm down, Alice. I'll be there. I'm not promising anything," I stated emotionlessly.

Esme smiled, "Seven, tomorrow night. We have a house at 82 Beacon Street."

"I am so happy you're coming, Bella," Edward replied, squeezing my hand. "I really need to talk to you and explain."

"Things have changed, Edward. I'm not the same. Just don't think I am coming over for you. You took them away from me and I missed them. They were my family, too."

He smiled sadly, "I know, love." I flinched as he continued, "I have so much to make up for."

"Seven, then," I said, pulling my hand away. "Goodbye. Come on Angela." We headed to a stall that contained floral arrangements. I didn't look back at them.

"Nice of them to say hi to me too," Angela said sarcastically.

"They're intense, Ang. That and a bit eccentric. Don't let it offend you."

"I've always liked them, but weird is an appropriate word too." She hesitated, then added, "Is this really a good idea, Bella? What about Jason?"

Those were two very good questions. It probably wasn't a good idea to go over there, and what should I say to Jason? I was already kicking myself for saying yes.

**Six Days Prior - Edward POV**

I was already bored. I wanted to stew in my room. Read tales of love lost and write poetry about the way her eyes used to dance for me. But no. These two wanted me to get out of my funk and rejoin the world Why they decided a Farmer's Market was beyond me. Esme was concentrating on fabrics for a new project and Alice was humming the new Eminem CD. Random choice, Alice. No answers from these two.

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Red or white, Edward?"

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Wine, silly." I then noticed we were at a stand featuring wine from a local vineyard.

"Why do we need that, it is just stup…" I began, then I smelled the most beautiful smell that I had ever encountered. Bella. I scanned the crowd, trying to block out all the voices in my head. Then I heard a voice from the past. Angela. _I hope Ben likes salmon. Bella is so sure he'll love it_, Angela was thinking.

_Surprise! _Alice thought.

"You knew about this? Esme?" I demanded.

"It's time to make it up to her, my son. She is and has always been a part of our family. You've been very destructive. Your father and I have noticed. The first step to healing is getting back with your love," Esme said solemnly.

"She'll never forgive me," I pouted. My love for her made me regress into a child.

Alice squeezed my hands. "I only see good things! Umm…did you bring a pair of sunglasses?"

"No. I didn't think…"

"Just don't let her look too closely. I know you want to gaze at her, but try not to. It should be fine." Alice said looking quietly into the future.

I heard her voice then, the beautiful sound invading my ears. "…doesn't smell too fishy." Bella said. It was like a symphony penetrating my ears. There was my Bella. So lovely, so grown up. The flannels and hoodies were gone, replaced by sexy black skirt, fitted blue v-neck sweater, tan tailored jacket and black boots that slinked their way up her lovely legs. A vision.

The three of us started quickly walking towards Bella and Angela at the fish stand. Angela noticed and began to pull Bella away. _Oh fabulous. Edward Cullen. What the heck is he doing here? She doesn't need him to mess her up again. She was so destroyed. I need to get her out of here. Jason…_Angela thought in rapid fire. Who's Jason? Concentrate. Angela was always such a good friend to Bella. Wait…she's pulling Bella away.I want to rip out Angela's throat.

Bella stopped Angela from pulling her away. My love! Could she still love me like I love her? I had to calm down. I had been too out of control. Esme squeezed my hand to center me. I would massacre the entire city block and kidnap Bella to keep her close. That was no way to get Bella to forgive me.

Alice's thoughts shouted, _Cut it out! I want my friend back, too! Don't ruin this by being rash, Edward._ We walked up to my dark-haired beauty and her officially annoying friend.

Alice and Esme both enveloped Bella into a joint hug. Alice squealed, "I missed you so much! Oh Bella! I am so sorry! We're whole again with you. Please…" I think if Alice could cry, tears would have been flowing down her cheeks. _Shut up, Edward. I wish I could cry to show her my love_, Alice thought.

Esme pulled back and held onto Bella's hand. "Always my daughter. Seeing you again. So beautiful and confident. I just…we need you Bella. I…I know things have changed, but…" Esme put her free hand onto Bella's cheek. I wished that it was mine.

_I need to get her out of here!_ Angela's brain screamed. Watch it little girl, I am getting very close to ending you.

I spoke then. "Mom, Alice, let her breathe. The two of you are suffocating her." I moved closer and took her elegant hand and brought it up to my lips. That electric current between us was still there. Oh happy day! "Hi, Bella. Still beautiful. I need to…I…you smell different."

"Well, I've grown up. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that I don't 'sing' to you anymore." Bella wrinkled her button nose at me. She was still angry. Oh, to have her forgiveness.

"You do. Not in the same way, I am pleased to say. If you could find it in your heart to…" No. her smell had changed, her blood didn't sing anymore, it was her sex. I wanted to possess that forever.

Bella pulled her hand away, "We're good. Don't worry about it. Time heals and all of that. We should probably be going, right Angela?"

_Thank goodness. Jason won't be happy about her seeing Edward._ Angela's thought invaded my brain. I was not liking this. Not at all. Jason... What is he to Bella?

I grabbed her hand again, holding it tighter this time. Esme said quickly, "Dinner tomorrow at our house. Please, Bella. Emmett would be so happy." Playing the Emmett card, good one, Esme. Bella could never tell Emmett no. That used to make me furious, but not today.

"Dinner isn't necessary. A visit is fine," Bella replied. Alice squealed with joy. _Yes! What should we all wear?_

"I am so happy. You'll be my best friend again. I can win you back!" Alice shouted. Embarrassing.

"Calm down, Alice. I'll be there. I'm not promising anything," Bella stated flatly.

_Oh great. This can't be good. I wonder if I can talk her out of it._ Angela again. I will break her scrawny neck.

Esme smiled, "Seven, tomorrow night. We have a house at 82 Beacon Street."

"I am so happy you're coming, Bella," I replied, squeezing her hand, but wishing I was kissing it. "I really need to talk to you and explain."

"Things have changed, Edward. I'm not the same. Just don't think I am coming over for you. You took them away from me and I missed them. They were my family, too."

I smiled sadly, "I know, love," She flinched and looked away uncomfortably! What did I do to my sweet girl! I continued, "I have so much to make up for."

"Seven, then." Bella said, pulling her hand away. "Goodbye. Come on Angela." They headed to a stall that contained floral arrangements. She didn't look back at us.

I heard Angela mention Jason again. I might have to handle this "Angela problem". It was a shame, I used to be so fond of her. First, though, I needed to find out what I could about this Jason.

"No Edward. Don't you dare! Leave Angela alone!" Alice grabbed my arm roughly.

"Umm. Sure. Whatever, Alice," I said distractedly. Esme and Alice exchanged worried glances, but I didn't let them bother me. I was getting my girl back and if I had to destroy the entire population of Seattle to do it I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! RL has been very busy and I wanted to make sure the chapter was okay before I sent put it on here. Also, I made some changes on Chapter 1. I was a little too excited when I posted it, so I need to 'fix' some things. Sorry about that. The chapter pretty much stayed the same.**

**So this chapter is getting scarier. It's much darker than chapter 1 and this Edward handles things much differently than the original version. I just wanted to give you a heads up, because this Edward is more Dexter than a knight in shining armor. It's rated M, for violence. (But not too graphic, because I'm a wimp.)**

**If you like a funny story, check out my other story Forks. That is a vastly different Edward. (Not just due to him being human in that one.)**

**Once again, big thanks to my BETA Lindelle and Snow White Drifted! Remember reviews and recommendations keep me motivated to write. Thank you for reading my little stories.**

**These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy creating new things for them to do.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV **

Finally back home. I could try to relax and maybe try to distract myself from thinking about this afternoon. Angela was worried about me meeting up with the Cullens. She was talking in a constant stream of "This is NOT a good idea Bella!" and "Edward just seems off. I think he might still care for you, but honestly he is looking weird."

I didn't want to hear it, but I felt the same way as she did. Something was very wrong with Edward. Those eyes. That was definitely the wrong color. It was like he was trying to hide that he had human…god, I didn't even want to think it. He was dangerous. How he was dangerous to me was still in question.

I threw my keys on the side table next to the door. I stopped and sighed. I was still pulled to that bossy man like a magnet. What kind of idiot lets a guy break her heart and then runs back to him? Not this idiot. It would be just one drink. Catch up and say good-bye. Closure. It would be a good thing.

Seeing him, though, was unnerving. I stomped over to the fridge and grabbed a beer out of it, which I placed on my forehead. _Cool it, Swan._ He was just so, chiseled…handsome…that bronze sex hair... oh, and dead. Well, undead. Still, what was I thinking? If I slept with him years ago, like I had wanted to, it would be necrophilia. _No it wouldn't! _See, the adult Bella is smart and the 17-year-old me was just horny. First I had wanted a cold hard rock and then I moved on to a hairy dog. Forget that. Growing up definitely helps one gain perspective.

_You know that isn't true. He made the both of you feel more alive than ever before._ Shut up, heart! No matter how good Cullen looked it would never work. I plopped down on the couch, took a swig of beer, and put my feet up on the coffee table. I just needed to establish boundaries for tomorrow. First, don't get close to Edward. Second, be polite and don't let them in too much on my life now. The Cullens, as a rule, liked to get way too involved. Finally third, try to keep the visit to an hour and leave quickly. Ask Emmett, or even better Carlisle, to escort me to my car. Edward can't be trusted with his red eyes. I don't think he would 'hurt' me, but I don't ever want to be like him. Maybe when they left it _was_ the best thing that ever happened to me. Not maybe, it absolutely was.

I heard the door open and jumped. Edward wouldn't just come in here! Actually, I knew better. He would. He could be creepy like that. _You used to love it._ Ugh. I needed to start locking the door. What the hell is wrong with me? Locks wouldn't stop him. I wished the fables were true and I would have to invite him in, that would make life so much easier.

"Bella? Babe? What's wrong?" a voice asked. Thank god. Jason. He walked over to me and sat down, wrapping his arms around me. I looked into his kind face. He had longish, sandy hair that was in need of a trim and blue eyes that danced with good will. This man was all human and I loved him for it.

"Fine, Jay. Just got spooked. I should have locked the door. How was your day?"

"Good. Umm…Bell…you always remember to lock the door. What happened?" he asked. Jason knew me almost better than anyone.

"Okay. So here's the deal. Angela and I ran into some of the Cullens at the Farmer's Market today." I looked at him, wondering how he was going to process this. Charlie, my darling dad, had given him the complete rundown of the family. Charlie was not the biggest fan of the Cullens, mostly Edward, after they left me.

"Oh. Well, I am sure you handled it fine. It's not like you have to see them again. They're probably heading back to Forks."

"They've settled here in Seattle. I am…umm…actually going to have drinks over there tomorrow. I told you about Alice. She, you know, is like a freight train. I really didn't get a chance to say no," I said quietly.

"Will that jerk be there?" Jason asked, referring to Edward.

"Yep. The jerk will be there."

"Alright then. When do they want us?"

"Us?" I asked.

Jason grabbed my hand. "Darlin', you don't look too comfortable about getting this 'drink'. I will be there for you. Always."

"You are pretty special, Jason Ryan." I smiled up at him.

He grinned back at me, "You want to show your fiancé just how special, Miss Swan?"

"Happy to," I said, kissing him hard and weaving my fingers through his hair. I felt his hands drift down my body and I thought one thing. _I miss Edward's hands. Damn it_.

**Edward POV**

I shouldn't be doing this. Following her to her apartment was in poor taste. Carlisle told me not to, but like a petulant child I stomped off. So here I was, sitting outside her window like days of old. Esme and Alice thought it was a grand idea. They were of like mind that I needed to observe her to win her back. I can just imagine the row Carlisle and Esme were having about this. Well, if the ladies were right, this might be the only way to bring her back to me.

I watched her sitting on the couch drinking beer straight from the bottle. My Bella shouldn't be doing that! What kind of classless people has she been surrounding herself with? It must have been when she was hanging out with those rancid smelling wolves. She should be drinking the finest wines and be covered in jewels. Instead she was sitting in a tiny apartment, swilling cheap beer out of a bottle. It was just distasteful. If I was on the couch with her, she would be drinking a lovely red out of a crystal goblet. We would be cuddling and chastely kissing. Then I would change her and then…

I needed to stop these daydreams, what if she never wanted me again? Sadly, I started to move away from the window, when I heard the door open. Bella jumped in fear. I could smell it radiating off of her. I began to enter her window to protect her. I would forever be her dark angel, protecting her from harm. Wait! She was embracing the man who entered! Was this the 'Jason' the girls had mentioned earlier?

I scanned the room more closely. Men's gym shoes thrown in a corner. A pair of masculine glasses on the coffee table. The Road and Track magazines on the kitchen counter. Sadness enveloped me-they lived together. She lived with a messy man. My precious Bella should be surrounded with pristine cleanliness. I frequently cleaned her pigsty of a room in Forks. He should take care of her this way, as well. I wondered how quickly I could pop off his head. He had a pretty thin neck, just a flick of a wrist…No, it needed to be an accident... like the others. Bella was in love with him and would be suspicious if it wasn't clearly accidental.

My plans for this 'Jason' brought back a memory. A memory of the first time I needed to protect Bella from herself. I had done fairly well staying away from her while she was finishing high school. It was hard, when I realized Jacob Black was showering her with attention. Even that pathetic Mike Newton would have been a better choice. I wanted to kill Black, but if I came back it would have been too hard to stay away from Bella.

Luckily for Jacob Black, Alice was checking in on Angela Webber's future. Alice has always been a nosy creature, and she wanted to see when Angela would be marrying Ben Cheney. During a 'visit' to Angela's future, she discovered that Bella would be attending college with Angela. The girls would be roommates at the University of Alaska. The thought of Bella wandering down the sacred halls of academia filled me with joy. She could flit though the corridors wearing a plaid skirt with a high ponytail…that's not like Bella. My fantasies were getting worse the more time I spent away from her.

I promised myself that I would stay away, but my imagination was unable to be reigned in. All I could imagine was my precious Bella being taken advantage of by horrible predators on campus. I knew my will was faltering and I soon began to discreetly follow her through campus. Classes, the library and the dining hall were all fair game. I was almost willing her to discover me, to forgive me and to fall in love with me again.

It had been several weeks of following Bella when my descent into madness began. Yes, I admit it to myself. Bella spent most nights with Angela. The girls would attend the movies, study, listen to music and other likewise proper young ladies activities. Then one night, the other two suitemates of Bella, girls of loose morals, convinced her to attend a fraternity party with them. Angela wisely turned them down, choosing to remain in the dorm. Bella, however, had been in a foul mood and decided to join the girls to 'relax'. What had happened to my love? That's right, an unfavorable phone call from Black. I was ready to break the treaty and kill him. I hated Black.

I watched the girls exit the dormitory. I discreetly followed the trio's scent to the party. Bella was left to her own defenses, while the other two went off to their debauchery. My heart ached for Bella, watching her looking lost as the thumping music filled the room and she was jostled by stumbling bodies. Soon, a young man approached her and engaged her in conversation. I felt venom rise into my throat. She's mine. Bella's glazed eyes attempted to focus on him. I heard his thoughts clearly,_ So easy. Stupid, little bitch. Freshmen pass out so quickly. _

My insides roared. No! I followed the flea as he dragged my sweet Bella across campus. I knew I was going to kill him, but didn't want to alert attention or I would have gotten Bella away sooner. I heard Bella whisper, " I need…my…room."

The monster replied, "Don't worry baby. I got ya."

I followed him up to his room, watching him carry Bella into it. I could tell by her breathing patterns that she had fallen asleep. I slipped in behind the boy as he placed her onto his bed. Silently shutting the door behind me, I noticed the fool begin to unbutton her shirt when I announced, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" the boy shrieked.

"Taking back what is mine," I snarled at him.

"Get out, freak!" he shouted as he grabbed a baseball bat that was lying next to the bed. I quickly took it away from him and snapped it in half. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he attempted to back away.

"Might be a good time to pray, boy," I said coldly. I was up against him in a flash and my teeth were on his neck, sucking him dry. It happened so quickly he didn't have a chance to scream. I flung down his corpse onto the floor.

I went over to the bed and gazed at my beautiful Bella. I gently buttoned up her shirt, so she wouldn't be exposed and gently placed a light kiss on her lips. I felt her hands reach up and grip my hair as she began to kiss me hard. It was heaven. Then she let out a little snore and her hands dropped to her sides. I realized she was still fast asleep. Then she said, "Edward…please don't leave me."

If my heart could still beat, it would have sped up with happiness. Bella still wanted to be mine. Even though I wanted to hold her tight, I had a 'crime' to cover up. I not only had to protect myself, but Bella as well. I left her sleeping on the bed and wrapped the boy in a large blanket, jumped out of the window, and ran at breakneck speed toward a forest in the wilds of Alaska. I quickly dug a grave for the boy's final resting place. Alone and in the cold. I couldn't think of a better place to put the monster.

I went back to the room and recovered Bella. I gently picked her up and carried her back to the room she shared with Angela. Luckily for me, Angela was a very sound sleeper. I placed Bella onto the bed and covered her with a blanket. I kissed her softly on her hair and whispered in her ear a promise: "We will be together, forever, soon my darling."

That was my first 'murder' for Bella. I, however, liked to refer to it as removing unpleasant obstacles. I soon followed the destruction of the boy with the two meddlesome suitemates. Setting up car accidents was child's play. I did miss out on two good meals, but I really shouldn't get too familiar with human blood. Plus it would raise suspicion, mostly by Bella. My need to protect my angel, would keep her safe. I also knew from Alice that it wasn't our time to be together yet.

So here I was, staring wistfully through her window. I was also retching at the sight of her kissing that horrible man. It was our time now! Alice promised! In my head, Alice was sending me a vision. My girl, clutching a freesia filled bouquet and staring up at me with scarlet eyes.

I could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go...getting darker. Here's the thing, this Edward is continuing in a downward slide and the question is ultimately can he be redeemed? Will Bella find a way to forgive him? I haven't decided yet. It will come out one way or the other. Disclaimer: All I know Edward's story is going to get creepier, so if you don't like your Edward's disturbed then check out my story Forks with the sweet, happy Edward.**

Once again, BIG thanks to my BETA Lindelle and Snow White Drifted for their friendship and guidance with this story!

I have a playlist for this story if you would like to know what has been inspiring this. Bella also has a 'theme song' that I play now when I write for her. It's called Dead American Writers by Tired Pony. I listen to it when I write for her and it gave me an idea for a scene later in the story.

I REALLY would love to know what you think! Comments would be great and very much appreciated. Also, if you think you know someone who would like to read creepy Edward, please pass it on.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Chapter 3

**Bella POV **

"Umm, Bella…"

"Huh…what?" I answered, confused. I looked into the eyes of Jason, who was now blocking the view out of the window I was staring blankly at.

"Dinner? Should I make something or order out? We can try that new Chinese place on Central or go with the usual pizza?" Jason looked at me with concern.

I attempted a weak smile at him. "Vegetable Lo Mein sounds good to me. Let's try that."

Sitting here on a stool in the kitchen and wrapped in my favorite fluffy robe, I was still feeling shook up. Jason's 'distraction' didn't work out quite the way he reckoned on. When your fiancée cries out her ex-boyfriend's name during the heat of the moment, it really is unfortunate etiquette. Luckily for me, Jay is one wonderful guy and took my momentary lapse of sense to be caused by distress of seeing the Cullens. _Yeah, keep telling it to yourself sister. You just wanted to be touched by that sexy ice cube._ I hate my head sometimes.

Jason returned from ordering the food and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. "Let's just cancel this Cullen visit. I have an idea…we can hit the road and head to Forks. Go visit your dad. Your last visit was a couple weeks ago. He gets less agitated when you go to see him."

"Jake's heading over there to visit tomorrow."

"Ugh. That's not his job. I know he feels guilty about what happened between you, but seriously he should just back off," Jay hissed.

"Calm down there, lover. Jacob loves my dad like well…another dad. With Billy gone missing and my dad being like he is, Jake thinks he's helping," I answered. Jacob Black was still my friend and it was useless to be angered over a lost love connection. My dad settles down around Jake too, which is a blessing. I hated it when my dad was sedated.

"It's…just…I'm sorry," he smiled sadly at me.

"Why?"

"The two of them are like these perfect men. If you haven't noticed woman, I'm sporting a bit of the flab around the middle. Not all muscle and handsome. I feel absolutely ordinary."

I kissed his forehead and poked his stomach. "You are perfect to me Mr. Ryan. Firecracker and Iceman have nothing on that sexy beer belly."

"What did you call them?"

"Firecracker is, of course, Jake, with his hot temper and hotter body temperature."

"Oh that hottie, Jacob Black…" Jason sarcastically started fanning himself and making kissing faces.

I laughed, "You know what I mean. The guy is like a giant heater. Then you have Edward Iceman Cullen. Frozen, unmoving and don't forget that pedestal in his ass."

"Bell, listen…I love you. But I also know when you talk a big game. Let's skip this Cullen thing and go to see your dad. I have a feeling just going to be a fiasco."

"I need to end things with them. How about we visit my dad next week? Let's just plop in front of the TV, watch some Glee on the DVR and wait for our food." I winked at Jason and gave him a tight smile.

I pulled Jason to the couch and we both snuggled on it. I knew a Glee rerun would be a great way to be alone to focus on my thoughts. Jay would concentrate on the singing cheerleaders and I could deal with my emotions over Edward.

**EPOV**

I huddled outside of the window, hiding and listening to Bella's conversation dealing with her dad, Charlie. She had no idea. I suppose she placed him at an assisted living facility. He was far gone after I finished with him. Always trying to keep us apart. What...Iceman? I bet that was from that idiot fiancé. The only redeemable quality he possessed was his disdain for Jacob Black.

I leapt off the windowsill onto the ground to head to Angela's home. I needed to talk some sense into that young lady, and I refused to listen to Bella be brainwashed anymore this evening. Angela could be the key to my redemption in Bella's eyes. I was sure of it! I knew that if I just talked some sense into her I could at the very least glamour her into my way of thinking. Come to think of it, Miss Angela owed me. I was the one that brought her to be one with Ben, so it was only natural for me to ask for her assistance.

As I raced through the streets, I couldn't shake my memories of the night I neutralized Charlie and that pesky Billy Black. I knew it hurt Bella to see her father in an altered state, but in order for our relationship to flourish, obstacles needed to be dealt with. It wasn't my intention for that night to lead to bloodshed, but it was necessary.

When I had walked into that small house that my Bella and I spent many a night discussing our dreams, my only goal was to apologize to Charlie and beg for his help. Charlie, unsurprisingly, was not keen on giving me another chance to break his daughter's heart. I understood, I really did. I didn't, however, appreciate the screaming and cursing. Charlie looked me in the eye, "You goddamned, son of a bitch. You destroyed my baby. I am sure as hell not going to give you another chance to do it again!"

"Charlie…"

"Get your pasty, fucking face out of my house, Cullen," he said and went over to the kitchen table. He grabbed his beer and took a large swig.

"But Charlie…" I attempted again.

"Get out, before I get my gun!" Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs. That was the point that I snapped. He would never allow us to be together. I went over to him from across the room in a flash and Charlie's eyes widened with shock. I proceeded to wrap my hands around his neck and place gentle pressure. If I went too fast I would immediately crush his neck, but I needed to take it slow and make sure he FELT it.

"Charlie…is there a problem in here? Get your corpse hands off him, bloodsucker!" At that moment, Billy Black wheeled himself into the room and screamed at me.

I dropped Charlie on the floor and rushed over to Black. "I am so frightened, Billy," Edward mocked. "Also, so very tired of you. Say goodbye to Charlie."

I pulled Billy Black out of his wheelchair and sunk my teeth into his neck. It was the worst taste that I ever had in my mouth. Dog. Unfortunately, this show was for the unblinking, horrified eyes of Charlie Swan and I needed him to see all I could do.

I dropped Billy's corpse to the floor and strolled over to Charlie. I noticed by the look on Charlie's face and the constriction in his eyes that he was having a stroke. I kneeled down beside him, "Your lucky day, future father-in-law. You get to live for Bella's sake. Sadly, I can tell by the way your body is progressing during this unfortunate health issue you are having, that if you survive it you won't be able to communicate to your dear daughter. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. She's going to become like me. A Vampire and I'm going to marry her and treasure her forever. That's my promise to you."

I gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze as he gurgled at me. I grabbed what was left of Billy and his wheelchair and threw them in the trunk of my car and headed towards Alaska. It was always nice to have a remote burial ground to dispose of nuisances. I knew my smell was all over the house, but the stroke was natural and I hoped that Jacob and his idiot werewolf gang just thought it would be over Charlie's anger over my visit, not seeing me kill his friend.

At last I arrived at Angela's apartment building, ready to take care of business. Instead, a little pixie sitting primly on the front steps had another idea. "You step in that apartment and I'll rip off your head, big brother. I will not have any more friends buried or continue cleaning up your messes. I am still livid about what you did to Charlie. I might seem okay with you, but it's a work in progress. You want Bella? Then straighten up and be the man Bella fell in love with. Jasper? Emmett?"

Out came my brothers from the side of the building. I couldn't figure how they could have hidden their thoughts from me. Emmett grinned, "Let's get you home, Son of Sam."

"We need to get you detoxed from the last couple years of human carnage, by feeding you some lions before Bella comes over. Redemption doesn't come easy, my brother," Jasper drawled in his heavy Southern accent as he grabbed my arm. I growled at him. Emmett laughed and grabbed my other arm.

"What about Angela?" I stammered.

"I will talk rationally to her. I also need to apologize about being rude to her earlier. I feel awful about it. Plus you were just about to create a bloodbath with her and Ben. No thank you," Alice answered while inspecting her flawless nails.

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"I saw it! You are Mr. Temper Tantrum right now. I will get her on your good side, alive. Boys, take him home or to eat. I'm sick of his face," Alice commanded to her husband and brother.

While I was being pulled away, I heard Alice clearly: _You want her, Edward? Straighten up or we'll keep her and throw YOU out to the wolves. _

**Charlie POV**

B…Be…B…ugh…Bella…


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year's Everyone! So finally a new chapter of Patience. I decided that we need some more perspectives on the Bella and Edward situation. Also, I little bit of comic relief. If you couldn't tell from reading Forks, Emmett and Alice are my favorites!**

A BIG thank you to Lindelle, my wonderful BETA! She is actually going on a wonderful adventure, so I will be without her for a few months. I will miss her wonderful advice and comments! Luckily it looks like I might have a great new BETA lined up to fill in Pinkpixiechick! Check out her WONDERFUL story on Fanfiction. It's called Some Life In Me, and I think it's great!

I also would like to recommend The Plan and the Blessing Ring by QuantumFizzx. Both are completed and fabulous! I also want to recommend (again) Wrenfield Hall by Wannabe Charlotte. I love it and eagerly await it's updates.

Finally, I love reviews and recommendations! I am going to try to write back to all of your reviews! Just have a little patience with me. January is going to be a busy month! I hope you enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to my good friends and supported...SnowWhiteDrifted, TJE and of course Lindelle!

These characters belong to Stephenie Meyers and her wonderful books.

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POV**

I sat on the steps and rubbed my hands over my eyes. _Idiot. Edward is an idiot. _He obviously didn't deserve Bella with this behavior. Far from it! Killing Angela and Ben? What would even possess him? It made me sick. Ahh…things are clearing up. Ben is going to propose! Yay! I wonder if Angela would let me be a bridesmaid? That would be fabulous! Would she let me design her dress?

I glanced up to the window of Angela's apartment and saw the silhouettes of two bodies embracing. That's real love. Sweet embraces, unconditional trust, and the bliss of being able to depend on each other. Jasper and I have that; I thought Bella could have the same with Edward. Unfortunately, my dear brother is a conceited fool. He was banking on Bella's complete forgiveness. To quote Charlie Swan, "Good luck with that." Oh Charlie!

It wouldn't be necessary to interrupt Angela and Ben's romantic night now that they were safe. I would wait until tomorrow to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I always adored Angela and ignoring her earlier was way out of line! I was just so concerned with crazy Eddie and the way he would react to Bella. It was my fault, really. I stood up and wiped the dirt from the back of my pants. _Damn it! These are Versace! _Ruining these fine pants…also, Edward's fault.

When I informed Esme of Bella's location at the Farmer's Market, she thought it would be a grand idea to let Edward see her. That it would 'heal' him. She also wanted to snag Bella and get her back into the family. My 'mother' missed her clumsy daughter as much I did. I needed Bella back in my life. Next to Jaz, Bella was my everything. I would change her myself to keep her. And unlike Mr. Psycho, I will do it with finesse. Let her feel loved and not owned. Maybe she and Edward just need to get the sex out of the way, so he can be normal again. His advanced virginity has made him loony toons. Of course, after Bella finds out what he pulled I don't see it being a sure thing like when she was seventeen.

To be perfectly honest, I needed a resolution to their, well no, Edward's drama ASAP. It started with the visions of Edward's path of destruction. The first guy deserved something bad; that kid was a monster. Edward had every right to save Bella and get rid of that trash. The rest of the family would have done that for Bella, Rosalie included, although she would protest. To say we were proud of him was an understatement. We assumed that was when Edward would try to win Bella back. That was until victim number two. Nope…forgot about those two girls who lived with Bella. Make that victim four.

Victim number four was just an innocent date. They went to get dinner in the student café and then saw Casablanca at the makeshift movie theater in the student lounge. It was cute. Sure I wanted her with Edward, but Bella deserved to feel special. No.4 was a literature major, so they had much in common. No matter what, I saw them staying good friends. Sadly, No. 4 had a run in with Mr. Jealous. I saw Edward rip out his throat. I saw his eyes flash crimson. I grabbed my phone and left a screaming message, "Edward! Stop! Don't do this! It's just one…"

"Alice…It's too…I'm sorry," I heard him whimper.

"He was just going to be her friend."

Edward moaned, "He liked her chest area. I couldn't have him think lewd thoughts about her!"

"Like you do? Killing someone for thinking she's sexually attractive is idiotic, Edward," I growled.

"I must protect her virtue!" he cried. Then the line got quiet for a minute, until he whispered, "Help me."

"What?" I sputtered.

"Dispose of the body. I've already used the missing person and car accident angle…"

I was appalled by what he asked of me, "You have got to be kidding me, Edward Cullen."

"Please. You love me. We're family," he begged.

I helped him and helped further his trip to crazy town. I was the one to create a dorm fire that started in poor No. 4's room. He never should have had the contraband hot plate in his room, but No. 4 never would have dreamed that it would have covered up his demise. I must admit, I am excellent at covering things up. Due to my diligence, no other student had to pay for my brother's crime. If Edward had his way, being that it was an all male dorm, all the inhabitants would have perished. Less male population for Bella to date.

It was quiet for a while until No. 5, then No. 6, No. 7 and so on. Each time I got a front row seat to the depravity. Esme would stroke my hair as I laid my head in her lap. I would try to close my eyes and block out the scenes of violence in my head. Esme would whisper to me, "Bella's love will save him. Bella is his angel." Looking back now, putting all that on Bella wasn't fair.

Carlisle was no help either. They were too good at spoiling Edward and reinforcing his arrogance. That's the reason they dragged me away from Bella in the first place. Carlisle kept pushing me to cover up Edward's crimes. He said it was due to his worry about the Volturi, but I knew better. He just wanted to keep Edward from running away from our family. I kept helping Edward, until No. 10. Not that mess that was Charlie and Billy Black, but someone else from our past.

I knew Edward couldn't stay away from Bella on campus. It was just too hard for him. There was a particular coffee shop, one of those chain ones that you can find on every corner, that Bella would hang out at to read. She would get a large latte, which at the time I thought was amusing because my Bella used to hate coffee, grab a chair, and read to her heart's content. Edward would go there when Bella wasn't around and sit in the chairs that would contain her scent. Stalker. I might have found it charming when we were all in high school, but his peeping Tom habits concerning Bella were getting more uncomfortable by the year. Dirty old man.

One of these evenings when Edward was being embarrassingly weird and sniffing a 'Bella' chair, Lauren Mallory entered the busy coffee shop. I hated that girl. The way she treated Bella was appalling, from the snide comments about her hair and clothing, to when she would trip our poor, already clumsy Bella through the hallways, and the malicious rumors she started concerning Bella's past in Arizona. One particularly evil one implied that Bella came to Forks due to an unplanned pregnancy. I could have ripped the girl to pieces that day. Edward's anger was even worse. He planned untold suffering for her. For that reason, as I watched Lauren stroll over to my brother, I knew her number was up. Lauren Mallory was as good as dead.

It was like a bad horror movie, watching Lauren approach Edward and flash her most seductive smile at Edward. Did she have no self preservation at all? She absolutely had no fashion sense. My god, that skirt was hideous in color and completely wrong for her body type. Stop, Alice, it's not nice to speak ill of the dead. Lauren then opened her mouth. "Eddie! How nice to see you again! Very nice."

Edward narrowed his eyes and simply stated, "Hello."

I watched him turn his head from Lauren in attempt to stop any further conversation from Forks High's resident bitch. This was his time to make sweet love with Bella's scent and she was rudely interrupting. This did not stop Miss Oblivious; she just kept going, "I was just saying to myself, 'What ever happened to Edward Cullen?' You finally got rid of that mousy ball and chain and left all of us. That wasn't very nice, Eddie. I could have showed you a different side of Forks. More exciting and adventurous. Not to mention stimulating. Whatever you saw in that ugly, little nobody is beyond me."

"Really Lauren? You still like adventure and excitement?" Edward asked smoothly, but I could see the anger in his eyes and feel the venom rising in his throat. The protector of all things Bella in me wanted to cheer my brother on, but then I thought of Bella. She wouldn't want him to do this, well, _any_ of the things he had been doing in the name of her honor.

I called out to him,_ Edward! When you see Lauren Mallory tonight, just drop it! Don't bother with her! _

Either Edward didn't hear me or he chose to ignore my words, which I'm leaning towards, because the vision remained the same. He took Lauren's hand and whispered, "Step outside with me, Miss Mallory."

Wordlessly, she allowed herself to be led out by Edward and into an alleyway. Edward forcibly pushed Lauren up against the wall. She whimpered. He took his hands and placed them on either side of her head. "What do you want, Lauren?"

She whimpered again, "You."

"Wrong answer, you pathetic waste. Bella _is _what I want. You should have said to live, " Edward snarled. Lauren's eyes filled with tears and Edward laughed. He then took those hands and twisted her head until it popped clean off. It wasn't the torture I had imagined that Edward had envisioned for her in the darkest recesses of his mind, but it was cruel. A cruel end to a cruel girl. Yet…if I could cry wet tears, I would. There would be no possible redemption for her and that was a pity.

As the vision cleared, my cell phone began to ring. I clicked it on and said simply, "Figure it out, asshole."

I clicked off the phone and went into the comforting arms of Jasper. It was always in my head, Bella and Edward. Not each as a single entity without the other. I just couldn't figure out if I could even allow Bella to attempt to save him. The body count keeps rising and after what happened to Billy and Charlie…

I needed to go get ready for Bella's visit. If she was going to be Edward's savior, I needed to make sure the conditions would be comfortable and that no surprises would pop up. To be honest, I was excited to spend time with my best friend. I missed her deeply. She looked cute in her new stylish clothes. Of course, she still needed some Alice tweaking for ultimate fashion…

My brain started to pulsate…all that blood…

I clicked open my phone, "Jasp…no…where's Edward?…put on Em…"

**Emmett's POV **

"Let me up!"

"No way, Son of Sam. You aren't getting up. Jasper. Dude…sit on his legs," Damn, this boy was flopping around like a beached fish.

"Emmett, I swear to god…I will rip you apart!" Eddie screamed. Screamed like a little bitch.

I ruffled his hair, "Chill Manson. There will be no killing Mike Newton today. The kid has like ten kids with Stanley. That isn't cool."

"Nah, Em. He and Jessica only have three," Jasper disagreed. He then sent another wave of calm through us. I was getting sleepy. Shit, I wished I could actually nap! With one of those bear pillow pets. Ha!

"You are such a girl, Jas. So is Gacy here. Going to massacre poor Newton and his dad. All they want to do is go camping. The old father and son bonding would be ruined. Honestly, the man is married with kiddos. You need to calm it down."

"He thought about Bella's chest!" Edward snarled and snapped at me. I pushed his face into the dirt.

I lifted his head up by his hair and laughed, "Hey Zodiac, little secret for you. I think about Bella's boobs a lot. They're cute and perky. Jasper does too. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

"What!" Edward yelled at us.

Jasper sent another wave of happy vibes and announced, "You can't help it. Bells is a pretty girl. Also pleasantly endowed. Alice has described them in detail."

"Jonestown, you need to drink the kool-aid and get laid. Bella is too good for you now. I need to find her a cool vampire boyfriend. Let's see…Garrett? Hey! I bet Tanya would mount you like a demented squirrel. That girl is a wild one," I said, trying to get another reaction out of my cranky pants bro.

"I hate you," Edward snarled.

"Good…umm…Jasper, I can't think of another serial killer name. You would think being a vampire, that I would be better at this," I frowned at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged, "You would think. I can't think of anybody either. Hey, Edward do you still hate us?"

"Yes." More snarling from the crazy.

"Good," Jasper smiled, "Alice needs us to help clean for Bella's visit tomorrow."

Edward moaned. I poked him in his eye. "Grow a pair. I am calling Rosie to get help getting your ass home. I don't feel like trying to have to save all the poor dudes just thinking about boobies."

"Don't call her!" Edward begged me.

"Nah man, she's the chick for the job," I smiled at the thought, "She can't stand you and has decided to be Bella's protector. It's hot. She's like Supergirl or Wonder Woman. We even have the costumes!"

While Edward continued to squirm beneath me, I thought three things: Poor Bells. I hope Ed gets his shit together, so Bella wouldn't be stuck with this version for eternity. Finally, I am very hungry. In all this Edward mess, I forgot to eat!

I really want to kick his ass.

**Charlie's POV: The next morning**

Bella…Ed...ward did…me…Bill. Save…Bell…

**Jacob POV**

Cullen? What the fuck? Crap! Bella!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everybody! Finally a new chapter. Life has been so busy that I have tried hard to fit in writing my stories. Talk Supe, however, is still going strong. Try it out, you might like it!**

**Special thanks goes to my BETA Pinkpixiechick and Snow White Drifted! Check out their stories on FanFiction! You'll love them! (You find Snow White Drifted's under Snow White's Poison Apple. It's a Twilight/True Blood crossover!)**

**So here's the thing...I am on a role with Patience. I might have another chapter ready to go. So here's the deal. If you want it right away, review or recommend my story. I am aiming for about 100 reviews for the chapter. (I have big, delusional dreams. I can't help it.) Then I will post the new chapter in the next couple days. If not, I will post it next week. Spoiler...action pack...and a hint of lemon...that's all I am saying... Oh and hopefully, new Forks next week for those of you reading both.**

**Twilight and all the characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers. **

**Thanks! Stace**

**Chapter 5**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella, do you want me to do…"

"No."

"The sooner we ring the door bell, the sooner we can go home."

"True."

"So let's…"

"You know, Jason, we could just turn around and get into the car. We can head over to Frozen Delights and get some ice cream for dinner. Strawberry sundae for me and Chocolate Milk Shake for you. Definitely ice cream."

Jason grabbed my hand, "Sweets, I am perfectly fine turning around and getting my ice cream consumption on. Here's the thing, you wanted to this. I know you missed them. Plus, you want to close the book on the Edward mess. I get it and I support you."

It would have been easy to just turn around and run out of there with Jason. He was truly a fine man. It made me feel guilty about the new impure thoughts I has been having about Edward crazy eye Cullen. I wanted closure, but would seeing him once more make it even worse. Seeing him at the Farmer's Market, was pretty bad for me. The electricity was back and that was after a couple of minutes. An hour of conversation with Edward? Ugh. I was already getting tingly.

"Just give me a minute, Jay."

"We can't stand on the porch all night."

"Sure we can."

"So this house is…um…big. What does Daddy Cullen do? Drug lord?"

That made me snicker. The new Cullen home was a massive white Victorian. It was an interesting change from the modern glass house in Forks. I guess when you have oodles of cash, you can have every style of home. Maybe, the should try a double wide for a change of pace. That thought made me snicker more, until I realized that the whole family was listening in and heard the drug lord comment. At least, they can't hear my thoughts. Take that, Edward.

I answered, "You know he's a doctor. You'll really like him. A good man. Also, well compensated for his work. Let's just do this."

I raised my arm to answer the door, it was flung open. I was rammed by the excitable Alice, as she enveloped me in her arms.

"It's my Bella! I missed you!" She then whispered in my ear. "Hey, Senor Carlisle has your crack in the kitchen. We sell it cheap in the Northwest."

"Missed you too, Alice. I am still pissed at you," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know. I'll make it up to you. I've seen it!" She stepped back and looked at Jason, "An unexpected, but welcome guest. I am Alice Cullen. And you, sir?"

Jason smiled warily, "Jason Ryan. Bella's fiancé. Nice to meet you."

Alice squeaked, "Fiancé? Well now. Um…congratulations."

Of course, I knew that Alice already knew that I was engaged. Was she worried how Edward would react? After seeing his red eyes. I wouldn't be surprised. There were enough Cullens around to hold him down. Plus, he would never…

"Hey everybody! Bella and her FIANCE are here," Alice shouted. Damn, that girl was still loud. "Come say hello."

Led by Carlisle and Esme, the rest of the 'children' filed into the main entranceway. They still looked like a bunch of fashion models. I looked over at Jay. His eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of his head. I smirked at him and said, "This is Carlisle and Esme. Parental units of Alice and the motley crew behind them. The giant is Emmett. Blondie is Rosalie. Curly behind her is Jasper. The scowling red head is Edward."

"Welcome Bella and Jason. Bella, you have returned to us once more. We have missed you my daughter," Carlisle exclaimed as he pulled me into an embrace.

"I wasn't the one who left," I added pointedly. "Thanks to cranky face over there, you all high tailed it out of town."

'Cranky' Edward's frown deepened. Carlisle laughed sadly, "Indeed. I am sorry for it. You shouldn't antagonize Edward so."

"Why not? It's fun." I grinned at Carlisle.

Esme took her husband's place and hugged me tightly, "Edward's been needing that and you, darling girl. We all have."

"Um…okay," I felt uncomfortable with this kind of talk. "Let me introduce you to my future husband, Jason Ryan."

Esme pulled away from me and held her hand saying coldly, "Lovely to meet you."

Jason shook it quickly and then rubbed his hands together. _Yep, my dear, those hands, like Esme's tone, are ice cold._ She really wanted me to reconcile with Edward. Probably not a good idea to let her be alone with Jason.

Then Jasper came to stand next to Alice and smiled at me. Even with the smile, Jasper was still creeping me out. The last time I was with him, he tried to eat me. I was certainly not his biggest fan. Then Jasper came closer to me and I instinctively backed into Jason. He rubbed my arms. Wow, his hands got cold from touching Esme. Then I felt it. The electric shock. I sighed. I turned my head slightly and looked up. Edward. He laid a light kiss upon my ear and whispered, "He will not harm you, my angel."

I pushed away from him and gave him the finger. I looked at Jason's confused face and grabbed his arm. Jason looked at me, "You sighed."

"What? No." I whispered. I heard Edward give a quiet chuckle.

"You certainly did," Jason whispered back, pulling his arm away from mine.

Jasper made his approach again, "Bella. I…"

He looked hesitantly at Alice. She answered his silent question, "You can do this, babe."

"Bella. Please find it in your generous heart to forgive me for my inappropriate actions of the past," Jasper drawled.

Jason's eyes widened, "What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing, Jay. A misunderstanding. All is well, Jasper." I said. All is well until he decides to try to make me his tasty snack pack again.

Jasper ran up and hugged me. The emotional jolt made everyone in the room laugh hysterically. I whispered, "Rein it in, Whitlock."

"Sure thing, Ma'am," he replied.

Emmett ran up to me and grabbed me, kissing me soundly on the lips, "Hello there, hot cakes! Want to make a honest man out of me?"

Edward growled.

"Edward, stuff a sock into it," I replied. I looked at Rosalie and was taken aback when she smiled. "What about Rose?"

"Sister wives, pumpkin. Rosie likes to share."

As Emmett put me down, Rosalie shocked me by saying, "I don't like sharing my sister wives, Em. She's mine. If you're good you can watch."

I gasped. She laughed and winked at me. Who is this Rosalie and what happened to the ice queen who hated me? Edward growled loudly enough that Jason flinched. I looked over to Edward. "You leave and now I only want to be with the ladies."

The Cullen 'children' all started to laugh. It was fun to laugh at Edward. Then I noticed the worried expressions on Carlisle and Esme's faces. Something was terribly wrong here.

**EDWARD POV**

What has happened to my Bella? Her flippant attitude was uncharacteristic. Those jokes she was making with Rosalie and Emmett were crass. Was her anger at me so great that she was unable to ever forgive my transgression of leaving her?

When she appeared at the door, Bella was a vision in an emerald green wrap dress. While it took my no longer functioning breath away, I still wished it was blue. I must remember to purchase one for her. Then I realized it was the same color as my eyes before I changed into a monster. Did she choose this purposefully to please me? I could only hope.

My joy then erupted to anger when that annoying hipster she was to marry followed into my home. Those horrible Buddy Holly glasses, band tee shirt, ugly sneakers and a fedora! What could she possibly see in him? My love had gracefully grown into even more of a vision, living up to her last name. But this idiot? When I reached into his throat and pulled out his spine…

_Dear god, Edward. That is revolting. Cut it out! Seriously play it cool. She's not going to marry him, I've seen that. So TRY to be charming!_ Alice yelled in my head.

That calmed me down. I just needed to get her to see the light. I won't abandon her. I will make amends. I will bury the monster inside me. I will destroy what stands in our way. I'll…ouch! Emmett whacked me in the back of my head, "Hey crazy train, everybody headed into the living room. Get out of la la land and get your ass in there."

"I need to sit by my Bella!" I exclaimed. Kissing her ear led me to want to whisk her to bedroom and ravish her with my loving caresses. As I attempted to quickly get into the room next to my beloved, Emmett grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

He shook me hard, "Hold your horses, buckaroo! After, that stunt you pulled, you are not sitting with Bella. The more you try to push her and that dude apart the more she'll stay with him out of spite. Got it? He's not a bad guy, and you know they aren't meant to be, with all the cupid and stuff shit. No marrying for them. But…and it's a big one…he's an okay kid and shouldn't be in a body bag."

"Fine." I huffed to appease him.

Emmett let me go. "My eye is on you, brother. Chill it."

As we entered the room my eyes immediately went toward Bella. _Her flowing brown hair, those endless legs, her chest area that was oh so… _Emmett interrupted my thoughts exclaiming, "Cut it out Edward, you are being rude. Creepster."

Rosalie's screeching voice jolted me out of my worship of my angel. Wait…why was she sitting next to my Bella? Sitting on the other side of Bella on the couch was the idiot and sitting on the floor with her head in Bella's lap was a smiling Alice. That was my seat! I was blocked from all angles!

_Psycho. He's a controlling fool just like Royce. I am so proud of our Bella. Moving on, growing up and truly living! Wow…oh gee…I wonder how Ed is doing? Watching Bella's man as his hand creeps slowly up her leg. I bet Ed wished he had the balls to do that. I wonder if I can be godmother to their CHILDREN…_, Rose thought loudly at me.

"Just shut up Rose! I am nothing like Royce and you know it! You know what you evil harlot, stay away from my Bella! I will rip you to…" I screamed.

"Edward Cullen! You stop that this instance," Esme looked at me sharply.

Emmett had come to stand next to me with a threatening hand on my shoulder. Then Bella's idiot had his mouth hanging open like he was trying to catch flies. And Bella, my sweet Bella, looked at me with narrowed eyes and leaned over to kiss her idiot on his cheek. No! I need to calm down.

"Excuse me. I am not myself today," I began, as I felt Jasper fill the room with a calming vibe. "What were we discussing?"

Carlisle looked at me sharply, "Bella's teaching position. High school English. Jason is a Biology teacher. Isn't that delightful?"

_Calm down, son. These outbursts in no way will help you woo her back to your embrace. _Carlisle warned me.

"Yes. I really enjoy the work," Bella eyed me nervously. "So what have you been up to Edward?"

_She's noticed your eyes, man._ Jasper looked sharply at me.

"Why Bella, finding Victoria. For you," I said, hoping to make her see how true my love was for her.

Idiot spoke, "Victoria?"

"Never mind, Jay. Just an…ohh…old friend. No biggie. She's no longer with us."

Alice lifted her head from Bella's lap, "What are you talking about, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, "There was an…umm…accident. Unfortunately, Victoria and Laurent…you know…didn't make it."

Esme quickly stood up, "Jason, dear. Could I bother you for a moment to look at a plant I am cultivating in my greenhouse. Your biology background would be quite beneficial."

"Uhh…sure. Bella?"

"Go Jason. I'm fine," she said with an eerie calm to her voice.

As soon as Esme and Jason walked out of the room, Carlisle questioned, "Bella, what do you mean accident?"

"I should have said killed, but it might have freaked out Jason. Unless you want him to know about the vampires…and werewolves."

"Bella," I said barely able to calm myself. "Did you observe filthy wolves murdering Victoria?"

"No," she said simply. "I observed them killing Laurent. I killed Victoria. Well, the boys did help. But, she was coming after me and I needed her to see me do it. The bitch."

We all looked at her, a group of vampires in shock. I heard Esme gasp silently in the greenhouse. How…she was a human? It was inconceivable. She could have been killed…

"Well…damn, little Swan. You're the vampire slayer, no doubt! When can Rosie and I get hitched to you, firecracker?" Emmett guffawed, breaking us out of our trance.

Bella smiled at him demurely, "Sure you can handle all this, big boy? I'm sure Rose can, but you…"

I let out an anguished sob. My angel had to protect herself. I failed her once again. I looked up and was caught in her beautiful brown eyes. Bella grinned, "You better watch yourself, Cullen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Another Patience chapter, I hope you like it. For those reading Forks, I have a couple more chapters of this story already mapped out, but I am working on finishing chapters for Forks too. That story is coming to an end, so I am having a little trouble wanting to finish it.**

**Thanks to Snow White Drifted and Pink Pixie Chick for you wonderful help with my stories!**

**This story and these characters, belong and are trademarked to Stephenie Meyers. I thank her for letting me borrow them to work on my writing skills.**

**Chapter 6**

**BELLA POV**

Shock. Shocked vampires. I never thought I would…no. Victoria. In her last moments, that look on her face was most definitely shock. The Cullens, however, this was a new look for them.

Emmett never ceased to surprise me. He still took everything in stride. Even my announcement. He grinned, "What did ya use a blow torch? That could work you know. It really makes sense. Why dismember when you can just make a vamp a crispy critter. Ashes blowin' in the wind and all. You know what would be funny Bell Bell? What if you stuck a firecracker up, Big Red's ass? Boom! She'd be everywhere. Like redheaded fireworks. You didn't do that did you?"

"Nope. Can't say I did. Actually, I used a flaming arrow. And kerosene." I admitted.

Rosalie squeezed my hand gently, "I am very impressed. I had you pegged completely wrong."

Alice had a confused look on her face, "But I didn't see it…"

"The guys from the Res were there, Alice. Of course, you didn't have any visions," I answered.

Carlisle stood up from his chair and began to pace back and forth, The look on his face was troubled. He stopped and looked at me, "Bella. Please. Explain how you accomplished this feat."

"Seriously, Bella you can't even walk without falling on your face! How did you shoot an arrow at a vampire? I wish I could have seen that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Jacob Black taught me."

Edward approached quickly taking the seat that Jason vacated. He roughly held my shoulders and exclaimed, "You let that filthy dog touch you?"

"That 'filthy dog' and his friends saved my life and taught me how to help myself. I suggest you watch your mouth," I angrily huffed and pulled away from him.

"But how did you…." Carlisle began.

"It's a long story and Jason should probably be coming in soon."

"Don't worry, Bella. Esme is keeping him very busy." Carlisle noted.

I looked at Carlisle frowning, "She's not going to eat him, is she? She was giving him the stink eye earlier."

"Of course not. Esme doesn't dislike him. However, she does want other things for you."

"I wish she'd eat him," Edward muttered and pinched his nose.

I looked over to him sitting next to me and frowned, "I suggest you be quiet, if you want to hear this story. Come to think about it, all of you need to sit back. relax, grab a blood juice box and listen up. It's a long story."

So I proceeded to tell the Cullens the tale of my removal of Victoria and Laurent. After Edward left and took his family with him, I had lost my mind. Like most teenagers, I became a melodramatic drama queen lamenting my lost love. It was equal parts annoying and pathetic, as Jacob loved to point out to me. Oh Jacob. He decided to use all his manly prowess to get Edward out of my head and heart. I let him. Our constant make out sessions, were his way to distract me. It was passionate and lusty, but had the opposite effect. I just imagined Edward instead. A very 'hot' blooded Edward. I don't think Jake actually noticed this. The thing about Jacob Black, that paired in his self assured behavior is a conceited sense of self. Jacob loved Jacob, most of all. I loved not Jacob, but the fact that he would do things with me that Edward wouldn't. In my delusional teenage girl way, it was perfectly logical.

Ultimately, hooking up with Jacob, I left this part out of my story time with the Cullens, led me to be more obsessed with Edward's decision to leave me. I was a frequent visitor to our, Edward and my, meadow. I would just sit there and cry. Or even worse, write really terrible poetry. It was so bad that I threw them into the fireplace to get rid of the poorly written evidence. That was my life, kissing and groping Jake, then crying in a bed of flowers in the meadow. It was sad. In an, Isabella Swan is an idiot, sad kind of way.

One day, when I was writing my latest and quite possibly worst ode to Messy, bronze hair, Laurent appeared and approached me. He announced, "Little Cullen Pet, I am pleased to see you once again! How are you faring without your friends?"

I scowled at him, "They're around."

"I must confess, I know that they are certainly not. I do not wish to break your poor little heart, but your Master has returned to Alaska to visit his old paramour, Tanya."

"Oh. Good for him," I said unconvincingly. _Damn it. That whore got her claws in him._ Teen Bella hadn't learned that would have been the best possible outcome. The adult Bella is still pissed that Edward was called her 'Master'. "Have you seen him?"

"No, young one. My lover, Irina informed me. I felt I needed to come relieve you of the pain. It was Victoria's idea actually. She wants to put you out of your misery. Painfully, I am saddened to say. I, though, would rather try to help you enjoy it. You are so pretty and smell so good…"

I interrupted his sniffing and hopefully buying some time, "Victoria? Why are you still talking to her?"

Luckily for me, that dread headed Bob Marley wannabe was chatty when he was hungry. He explained he had convinced Carlisle that he was headed to Alaska to spend time with the Denali clan. Little did the Cullen family know that Victoria had gotten her claws into Laurent after James's passing. That woman had no problems with using men to do her bidding. Victoria had used Laurent as a plant in Tanya's home. His relationship with Irina helped him gather information on Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I had to admit was a good plan, even though it appeared to be leading to my demise.

After a hour of conversation, Laurent appeared to tire of my questioning and moved one hand to my hip and the other to my neck, "Sweet child, it is time..."

I was frozen in fear. His blood red eyes held mine in an iron grip. I swallowed hard and hoped that the news would get to Edward. That he would punish himself over my death. I closed my eyes to await for the pain, when I heard growls. Thunderous growls. I opened my eyes and surrounding Laurent and I were massive, snarling wolves. Laurent dropped his hands from my body and backed away. The largest wolf, gray in color leapt on top of him. The rest of the wolves, eight in total followed suit and began to rip the vampire apart.

I had backed myself up against a tree and stared in horror. I even yelled when one of Laurent's feet almost knocked me in the head. Which, looking back at the day, was disgusting. As I stood there cowering, it just stopped. All the wolves turned and looked at me. _Oh god, I'm next!_ Then, the wolves began to quiver and they began to change into men. Naked men. Jacob and his friends, standing before me completely nude. I am still not sure if the shock of the day, led me to be more concerned by the naked sight before me or those pesky teen hormones, but I was speechless.

Jacob came up to me and said, "Sam and the boys are going to char-broil the blood-sucker. You and I need to work some things out back at the house."

He led me back to his small, red house on the outskirts of the reservation. His father, Billy was with Charlie on another of their all day fishing excursions which left us alone in the house. I looked up at Jacob and without giving it any thought kissed him hard with my body pressing tightly to his unclothed form. He had saved me. I was going to reward that with something I knew he desired. It happened so quickly with Jacob ripping the clothes off my body and tossing me onto his small bed. The heat of his body, fueled my desire for his aggressive touches and his burning lips on my breasts. Then, as he entered me, I only cared how alive I felt in the moment. That it didn't matter who was creating this wave of feeling cresting through my body and making me feel strong. Afterwards, I laid in Jacob's arms, and feeling so very different then that clueless girl from that morning. Though I wanted it to be Edward holding me, I had taken matters into my own hands. It had been my decision to lose my virginity that day. With Victoria still around, I had at that moment decided that, I didn't want to be saved anymore. I wanted to save myself for once.

I must have drifted into my memories, I left out my deflowering by Jacob Black out of the story. Edward was already on edge. Alice inquired, "Bella, after Laurent died, what happened with Victoria?"

I smiled, "Well…"

After, the situation with Laurent, I was constantly surrounded by the wolf pack. It was easy enough to stay with them on the reservation. Charlie was very happy with Jacob being with me and away from Edward. The only problem was now Jacob was obsessed with being intimate with me. He was more of an obsessive fool, then Edward if that was possible. It was my own damn fault, but with my new found purpose, I used his needs to my advantage. He gets a little something and I learn to protect myself. Win/Win. That was the beginning of my archery lessons. I always had wanted to try it and my 'leverage' over Jacob, gave him the, ahem, motivation to teach me. For a clumsy person, I was quite proficient. Looking back, I wonder if I was truly accident prone or instead I was just not confident. I am guessing the latter.

During this time, I decided to analyze Laurent's death. Analyzing it was actually, quite beneficial. If I broke the situation down and looked at in a clinical way, the nightmares dissipated. It was quite therapeutic. This was when I discovered that the dismembering was just a waste of time. Also it made a huge mess. With a flaming arrow you can do the job in less time and all you need is to scatter the ashes. There is some more to it, but…

"Wait, wait, wait! "Emmett interrupted. "Bella, girl. I know you said it was easier, but where's the fun?"

"If you like archery or shooting things, it's fun. Also faster, more efficient, less likely for problems…"

Jasper chimed in, "Bella, darlin'. I've been doin' this for a long time. It might be messy, but there aren't any problems."

"What if you forgot to throw a finger into the bonfire? You would have this dismembered finger crawling around looking for the body it has lost. Then what if someone sees it? Lots of questions will pop up and perhaps an article in Newsweek or Time Magazine," I said solemnly.

Emmett squealed, "That is so gross! Bella, you just gave me nightmares. Not cool."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't sleep, Em."

"True, but what it I am resting my eyes for a moment and the finger comes up and tries to pick my nose. The horrib…"

Edward wailed, "Will you two just stop! You are forgetting the important thing here!"

"Umm…Belly here can kill us all with her flaming arrow of doom?" Emmett smiled.

"No! My angel could have DIED. What the hell is wrong with those stupid wolves!"

"Edward, let me finish…"

Killing Victoria was surprisingly easy with the help of my friends. Though it was hard for them to actually catch up to her, when they tried on their own. It was much easier for them when I was the bait. Originally, I thought it was due to her really wanting to get to me, until I realized when I was around Victoria couldn't ACTUALLY evade the wolves anymore. Where she would usually be able to get away from them, she was frozen. Victoria's gift was not functioning. It was strange, but maybe my power was more then being able to avoid Edward's mind probes.

When the Jacob and the wolves had her surrounded, it would have been easy to let them finish her off. That would have been too easy. I wanted her to see me finish her off and I wanted to revel in her panic and fear. Victoria made me fear her and now it was her turn to fear me. I, for the first time in my life, felt powerful.

The wolves had Victoria backed up against a large tree. Her eyes darted back and forth from wolf to wolf trying to figure out a way to flee. What she didn't know, that up in the branches a young boy perched waiting with a large gas can waiting for his moment to help destroy the monster. I looked up at him as I began to light my arrow with the cigarette lighter I stole from Charlie, and winked. The boy, Seth, then poured the can of kerosene over that she-demon ,drenching her red locks with the smelly liquid. I raised my arrow and looked her dead in the eye. Victoria's face flashed with fear and as she opened her mouth to scream, my arrow landed into her mouth and she combusted into flames.

That night was the last time I had sex with Jacob Black. It was fierce and primal. I pushed him onto the bed, I stripped him of his clothing and I made the pleasure all about me, not him. I was powerful, enraged, enemy destroyed. I didn't need Jacob. I didn't need Edward. I had myself. That was all I truly needed.

"Damn, little Swan," Emmett exclaimed. "I want you to be a vampire, so freaking bad. Even if you wait until you're old. You can be the Grandma of the family. Kick ass Grandma."

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I should check that. I might be about Charlie. It can wait.

I laughed, "I thought you wanted a sister wife?"

"That would be the preference. Right, Rosie?" He nudged his wife who smiled at him.

Carlisle chimed in, "Bella, your potential power could be one of the greatest I've ever seen."

I looked at Edward, his face tight with rage. He fumed, "Isabella…the last time you had sex was with Jacob Black?"

My eyes widened, as Edward swung me into his arms and headed out of the room. I had let that little tidbit slip out when I was telling the story. I heard Alice yell, "Stop, Edward! You are being stupid!"

_Oh shit._

**JACOB POV**

Why the fuck is she not answering her phone? Damn it Bella! Where are you? Angela has to be wrong! You can't be with that murdering asshole!

"Bella…Answer your goddamn phone! Do not tell me you are with that leech! He killed my dad! He hurt yours! Fuck, call me so I know you are okay. Shit, I love you kid…I need to know that you are good. Just call…'kay."

I flicked off my phone. Crap. I'll try to call that tool she's marrying.

"Oh hey…is Bella with you?…I need to…what…."

I'll kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A short and sweet Author's Note:**

Thanks always to Snow White Drifted!

Forks coming soon. Promise!

The Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyers. ****

I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Edward POV

I just grabbed her. My Bella. Grabbed her and flew to my bedroom. I felt her bird like hands beat into my stone chest. She was furious. This would be an uncomfortable discussion, but I knew from watching Emmett and Rosalie that anger and passion go hand in hand.

When we reached my bedroom on the second floor, I placed Bella gently down onto her feet. I closed the door and whispered, "Alone at last."

"That's creepy, Edward," my angel announced rolling her eyes. "Are you five years old? Throwing a temper tantrum over your used toy? Grow up."

"Isabella. we need to discuss what you did, in a neutral location."

"You need to let me out of here, Edward. Neutral location, my ass. There's nothing neutral about you trapping me in your lair. This visit was supposed to be a have an alcoholic beverage with the Cullens. I don't see a drink in my hand, Edward." Bella crossed her arms across her chest. "Since you brought it up, what I did is none of your business. You left and ordered me to move on. Well _Boss Man,_ I certainly did. This is your fault. Deal with it."

I cried, "I know, darling. I just was so very wrong!"

"Whatever," she said in a dismissive tone. Then I noticed Bella focusing on my room. I wished her to be pleased. "Why in the world do you have a bed in here?"

"It's for us, angel."

"Edward. Stop it."

I grabbed her lovely body and pulled it close to me. "I tried. So hard. I need you. Badly…"

Bella flailed trying to get out of my embrace. "Let go! This isn't okay. You are not my boyfriend! We aren't even friends!"

"We are meant to be together!" I cried in anguish. I loosened my grip as I wailed and Bella wiggled free. I was bereft at losing her in my arms, but I was distracted by the sadness permeating me through my moved quickly across the room, next to the windows. The look on her face was so beautiful and fierce. She would make a magnificent bride. But a question still haunted me, how did my clumsy beloved kill one such as I. What magic did she possess?

Isabella interrupted my thoughts, "I am going downstairs and leaving. I can get my own damn shot of vodka at home."

I rushed to her side and firmly held her head in my hands. "You never had a natural fear of us, sweet one. What is this power that you hold?"

"The power of realizing you are annoying and way too full of yourself, asshole. Clowns are scarier than you are. Have you read Stephen King's IT? Creepier than you are."

"This isn't a joke. It's life and death. You should be quaking in fear and desire."

Bella actually snorted, as I reluctantly removed my hands from her. "Desire? Fear? Wow, Edward. You sure know how to woo the ladies."

"Look. I am trying to…" I let the thought drop as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I set up this room with your favorite books and music."

Bella moved to the bookcase and ran her finger over the bindings of the books. "All the seventeen year old Bella's favorites: Shakespeare, The Brontes, Austen. What Bella high school music have you been listening to? Counting Crowes and Matchbox 20? I grew up Edward. My tastes have expanded. You don't know this Bella."

"Obviously. Now you like authors that specialize in graphic violence and foul language. I guess a trip to the bookstore is in order for new Bella favorites."

"Don't worry about reading and listening to anything concerning me. I am never returning to this room. You understand that, right?"

I grabbed her upper arms. "Get it through your very pretty head, we are mates! You are mine!"

"For the last time Cullen, get off me! This isn't the Lion King. I'm a human being. I belong to myself, not you!"

I let go of one of her arms and took a framed picture of us from prom and held it up to her face. "Do you see this, Isabella Marie? You have to see, what I see!"

"Well I can't help it, due to you shoving it into my face!" Bella knocked the frame out of my hand and it crashed onto the floor. I let out an anguished wail. Then I looked at the smashed glass on the wood and saw my sadness reflected back to me in the millions of shards.

My angel sighed, "Calm down. I'll buy you a new picture frame."

I looked at her. Maybe I still had a chance. Then I heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. Bella pulled it out and placed it on her ear. She looked at me and said, "Hold on…Hello…"

**Bella POV**

Saved by the bell…or should I say instead, the vibration setting. The phone had been going off constantly, since our arrival. I should have answered it before, but I had gotten myself swept under the suffocating wave of the Cullens. Edward himself made me feel like he was pining me under water and I was unable to breathe. Damn him.

I glanced at the name on the front of my phone. Jacob. Shit. I hope everything was okay with my dad. I needed to get this. Hopefully, Edward would keep his mouth shut. That's the last thing I needed. One word out of Edward's mouth and the treaty be damned. Jacob would ignore the elders and rip his throat out.

I glared at Edward, as I answered the phone. "Hold on…Hello. Everything alright?"

I heard the agitation in Jacob's voice immediately. "Are you okay? Just…fuck..."

"Is this about Charlie?"

"No…Yes…Get the fuck out of there, Bell!"

I felt confused. "Where? What do you mean?"

Jake snarled, "I know you are with Cullen. You have to get the hell away from him! Now!"

"Who told you that?"

"Jason told me. That doesn't matter. Just get Jason and youself out of there away from the bloodsuckers. Get to Forks. I'll meet you at the border of the reservation. We'll go to Sam's. Discuss a plan. Just come up with an excuse and get away from the leech."

"You didn't tell Jay about this stuff. Promise you didn't!" I glanced at Edward who was leaning against his desk and staring at me intently. Jason couldn't know about the Cullens true nature or Jake's for that matter. It would be too dangerous.

"Bells, it doesn't…Is the girl zombie there? You aren't alone with Edward are you?"

I looked at the frowning Edward. "Alice isn't in here."

"Shit," I heard Jacob growl. "Leave now! Run!"

"I can handle him."

I heard something crash on the other line and Jake screamed, "The fucker killed my dad! He almost killed Charlie! Bella, he's a murderer! You cannot handle this!"

I sunk to my knees, gripping the phone. "No…please no…Jake…no…"

"Isabella, give me the phone." Edward had knelt next to me and attempted to pry the phone out of my hands. I gripped it tighter.

I heard Jacob scream, "Bella!"

Edward managed to get the phone out of my hands and I yelled, "No! Jake! Jake!"

"Isabella, won't be requiring you friendship anymore," Edward sneered into the receiver. "Next time I see you Black, remind me that I want you to tell you father hello for me."

Then I watched as he used his hand to crush my phone in hundreds of pieces that landed onto the broken glass of the picture frame. Our smiling faces in the photograph covered with the black plastic. He grabbed my arms and stood me in front of him. I looked at his beautiful face that used to fill me with love and felt blinding hate. I wanted to light his funeral pyre. I wouldn't…no…I couldn't forgive what he did.

"Isa…Bella…I did it for you! So we could be together. He wouldn't listen…"

I glared at him trying to contain my rage and calmly remarked, "You did it for you. You are a coward. Easier to kill two old men, then to admit that what you did was wrong. Did you even contemplate what you did to me? Billy Black was like an uncle…no, another father to me. I grieved for him. And Charlie? The worry I constantly live with? What if he dies? What if he's in pain and can't tell us? Does he hear me tell him how much I miss hearing his stories? I hate you, Edward!"

"No, love. Don't say that!" Edward cried out. He stroked my face, as I flinched away from him. "Everyone I killed was for you! To protect you!"

My mouth dropped open. What the hell was he talking about? "You mean there were others? Not only Billy and my dad?"

"I…I…I…was only trying…to keep you…safe. They…They…were corrupting you…you…darling," Edward stammered.

"Who, Edward? Tell me now!" I wailed.

"Your assorted boyfriends. Umm…dates. Lauren Malloy…"

"You have to be joking. Is there I hidden camera in here? Is this some sick supernatural boys' joke that you and Jake are playing? Because this is not at all funny."

He smiled sadly. "It's no joke, my sweet."

My mind raced. I had thought it was strange that all, even after promises of remaining friends, that all these men disappeared from my life. Sadly, this explained the unreturned phone calls and being stood up for dates. I had thought I had done something wrong. It was all Edward. But…no…I did something wrong, too. I brought Edward into their lives and it killed all of them. Oh my god.

"Edward. Let me go. You are a murderer…a monster! Just leave me alone. I can never forgive you." I tried not to weep. I was stronger than this.

He gave me an odd look. "Angel. You have to forgive me. We are the same person. We fit so perfectly. I always knew it, but it's perfectly clear now."

I shuddered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are a murderer, too."

"No, I'm not a…"

He grinned and said quietly, "Victoria."

Edward then crashed his lips into mine. My body instantly molded into his savoring the electricity that coursed between us. But my head…my head was screaming, _I hate you! Get off me! Get off me!_ My body and head were battling between desire and pure, unadulterted hate.

As Edward pulled his lips away, I started to say, "I hate…"

"Forever," he whispered and sunk his teeth into my neck.

I had always heard that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. That's not right. Instead, as the pain and feeling of nausea coursed through me and the waves of panic from the sounds of him sucking made me flail, my thoughts slowly permeated my brain.

_I am an idiot._…

Oh god. Who's going to care for Charlie?

Edward's killing me. Monster…

Jacob is going to kill them all…

Please don't let Jason see me dead. I…I…I love him. It was him, not Edward. I was a fool.

I should have used that arrow on Edward, not Victoria.

I don't want to die.

I'll never have children

Then I heard Jason scream, "What the hell are you doing? Get off her! Bella! Baby!"

Then I fell. In slow motion.

My body crashed to the floor. Jason...

I heard Alice yell, "Carlisle, help me with Bella!"

Emmett let out a loud growl, "Edward! You need to let go of him!"

Esme weeping.

Rosalie announcing, "I need to get Jasper out of here."

More pain coursed through me, as little daggers ripped through my skin.

_Please, God, help…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger! Or is it? Reviews and recommendations will help you find out faster. :0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally a Chapter 8! I have been more into being silly lately, so...more Forks then Patience, but I think I am getting excited about this story again. (Plus, I just like writing Emmett, no matter the type of story!) Coming soon...a new story! A bit of a change of pace...a Bella/Edward Katherine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy inspired romantic comedy. Keep a look out for it!**

**Thanks to the other Stacey (Snow White Drifted) for her help writing this chapter!**

**Reviews and recommendation are lovely and deeply appreciated!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice POV**

"You need to eat," Emmett declared looking at me with a frown.

"I'm really not hungry." I sat at the end of the bed and picked at my nails.

"This isn't the tiny diva I know! You sitting here and picking off nail polish. Also, you really need to get out of that dress." He plopped down next to my feet.

"Are you desperate to see my boobs, Em?" I asked with a scowl. I really didn't need Emmett babbling away at me.

"Not a bit. However, the bloodbath on your dress is starting to smell. It's almost been three days. Your man is freaking out."

"Jazz, should be fine. It's dried." I know I was being inconsiderate to my husband, but I felt so defeated sitting here like this.

"That's not the problem. Too many emotions are putting the guy in a fetal position. Edward's craziness, Rosie's anger and the sadness of the rest of us, is hurting him. For some reason, he can't calm anything down. It's like he's stuck in a holding pattern, but the emotions of the rest of us are still there," Emmett explained. I buried my head in my hands, I was a jerk. "Esme's trying to help, but she still has to keep Rose from ripping Ed to pieces."

Poor Esme. I could imagine that it was hard for her to handle all of this herself. Her anger after Edward attacked Bella was understandable. I was surprised about how she handled it. Instead of the anguished tearless sobbing, Esme slapped Edward so hard across the face that he flew into an antique dressing table. He laid in the broken pieces in shock. Esme just walked out of the room with her head held high. Now, she returned to caring mother mode and was comforting her hysterical children.

"Esme should let Rose do it."

"Now Ali, Esme is already starting to try and figure out away to save Eddie. We're all her kids, even the freaky one."

"I'm serious. Esme shouldn't be trying to save him! She should just have Rosalie end him!" Then something occurred to me. Yes, Rosalie seemed fonder of Bella, but I would never imagine Rosalie Hale McCarthy ever caring enough to kill Edward over Bella's fate. "But Emmett, I understand Rose is upset like the rest of us, but I see you or I being the one going all Kill Bill on Edward. Not her."

Emmett got up and started pacing, "You've been in this room so long, that you've missed some…uhh… developments." His hulking body came to a halt and he looked at me. "Seems my wife has decided she's of the Sapphic persuasion. Which Carlisle explained that means she like girls, Alice! That's a funny word, doncha think?She particularly had an eye for our little Bella."

"No way! One of us would have caught that. If Jasper and I missed it, Edward would have. He can read her mind without actually reading her mind. She's pretty transparent about these things."

"You would think, but I don't think she really saw it until Bella came here tonight. It does explain Rosie's past bad behavior. She was just masking the confusing feelings she was having for Bells."

"What are you going to do Em?" I inquired, getting up and giving him a hug. Not a lot shocks a girl like me, but this was huge!

"She's still my mate. I'll roll with it. Actually, two ladies could be very hot. Maybe all my jokes about being a polygamist was fate talking? Am I a gypsy, Alice? Is that right word? Like you? A...a...pyschic! Even though, it would be weird with our Bella. She's our baby sister and all that crap. " He shrugged and patted my head. "I think those creepy Volturi assholes got it all wrong. We give them way too much credit. They wear flouncy robes and stupid scarves and we act like they're the bomb. That's dumb. Listen to me, tiny one. I think we all have more than one mate. Love can't be stuck in one tiny box. It needs to flow. Maybe mine will flow to a Victoria Secret model or Rosie and I can get through this? I can only wait and see."

"Oh."

"Let me be your Oprah. Give you all the guidance that I learned from her talk show. Wanna hear my impression?" Emmett said with a grin.

"No. I am sure it's ha, ha hilarious, but still a big no."

"Come on! I'm giving everybody a new car! Get it, because Oprah gives away cars?"

I had enough and stomped to the door. "If you can't take the situation seriously then get out! It's not the time for jokes, designer shoes…or…or…" I began to sob with tearless eyes.

"Mary Alice, the only reason I try to keep the situation light is that if I don't dark Emmett comes out to play. That's bad. Very bad and I won't do that to Esme. She feels guilty about everything that happened and is barely holding it together. This is my way of staying strong, so deal with it, little girl. You aren't the only one that's hurting. We were all way too nice to Edward, when he left Bella. To get her back, we made things worse. Don't you think I realize that? I am not as stupid, as you all think."

I threw my body into that sweet oaf of a brother of mine and hugged him with all my strength. "Of course, you aren't! Thank you."

"Ain't no thang, but a chicken wing."

I wrinkled up my face in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Have no idea, Pumpernickel," Emmett said rubbing my head with his big paws.

I sat back on the floor. "Where's Edward? He can't be coming in here…"

"He exited the building." Emmett frowned at me.

"I'm surprised by that," I said. And I was. I had him banging on the door and screaming at me after the first hour he went completely off his rocker. The last thing I could imagine was Edward fleeing from our home. Maybe pout outside some more, but then come right back and try to bend me to his will. I would rip his head off first and make his body search around for it.

"Well…you shouldn't be after I tell…"

"Damn it, what did he do now?"

"He took the body," Emmett announced looking at me with worry.

I let out a scream.

**Emmett POV **

Oh crap. Crapity, crap, crap, crap. I should have kept my big old mouth shut. I definitely wasn't thinking. Shouldn't Alice have already seen what, Charles Manson was going to do? Something odder than usual was happening in this house.

I started shaking Alice to stop the screaming when Carlisle appeared. "Emmett, son what's going on here? Alice darling, you must calm down! Jasper is in hysterics downstairs listening to your screams. Sweetheart, you are strong."

Alice took a deep breath and slowly let her body relax. "I'm so sorry. I…I…just…what happened to him? Edward was one of best friends and now he…he's…"

"Changed," I replied.

"Son, we don't change." Carlisle gave me that annoying "dad" look.

"Like hell, old man. Edward has taken the crazy town express to Loco Vista and Rosie dreams about a naked Bella in Vermont, doing organic farming and listening to Indigo Girls."

Carlisle shook his head at me. "We just don't change."

"Dude, we live for endless amounts of years! You have to change or…umm…what's that word, Alice?"

"Adapt?" She asked.

"That's it! To survive, you need to adapt. The Volturi got it all wrong, from changing to mating. You give the flouncy gay boys way too much power."

"Emmett, I see where you are going at this in your own creative way, but…" Carlisle began.

"I am so right," I said with a smirk. "Even I have changed! I like people way more now, than I did years ago. I enjoy their company. I realized they are more than food, because, seriously, we were human. So I identify. You too, right Ali?"

"Yes, indeed." Alice gave a small smile.

"Of all my children, you two are the only ones to truly retain your humanity. I am proud of you both."

Carlisle smiled at us. "And Emmett…I know about the bank accounts and scholarships you set up for the families of those women."

"No biggie," I replied. My singers. I didn't have to kill them. I know now that I could have stopped it, but now it's too late. It was the least I could do to help their families. I had killed their mommas and great grand mommas, so I had to at least try to tell them I was sorry. Those two, in a weird and pretty twisted way are my family now, too. I still visit their graves once a year on the anniversary of their deaths and bring wine and flowers. I talk to the Laura about Sports Center. That lady was a huge fan of the Lakers. Sarah, loved her soaps. She was a huge Days of Our Lives fan. I had to keep Mrs. Sarah up to date on the happenings in Salem. See, I could see myself being friends with these women and I just ripped them from this world. I would always regret this and couldn't understand how my kind could take killing so lightly.

Alice squeezed my hand. "It's huge, Emmett McCarthy. You are a good man."

"Not good enough to help Bella and Jason." I looked down at my feet frowning.

"We all failed, son," Carlisle said gripping my shoulder. "Now we need to find a way to save our family."

Alice looked at Carlisle with a grimace. "I would suggest sending Edward to a therapist, but he would probably eat him."

I looked at my little sister and laughed. She was probably right about that. Our brother was a certifiable nutcase. If our Bella couldn't get through his thick skull nobody would.

"There's still a chance…" Carlisle began.

"No," Alice simply stated.

I looked at them both. "She'll never forgive him for this one, Daddio."

We all looked down at the bed, at the beautiful girl who was lying so still under the sheets. Ever couple a minutes, she would let out a small sigh. After the initial screams of pain, she calmed down a whole lot. Carlisle sat down beside Bella and began stroking her hair.

Alice grabbed Bella's other hand. "I never heard of a transformation taking place like this, Carlisle. Have you?"

"Our Bella Swan is one in a million in all things, I believe," Carlisle stated.

That kid really was one tough cookie. I felt honored to be her friend. I wonder if one day she would be able to forgive Edward or if her destiny was meant for another guy. What do I know? I am a simple man and eternity was way too long to try to figure out. Plus, my wife is turning into Ellen DeGeneres. I've got problems too.

**Bella POV **

I felt really warm. Jason needs to stop turning up the heat in this apartment. The electric bill this month was going to be insane. That's when I felt them. Lips that were pressing down mine. Maybe, I wouldn't be TOO hard on Jay. Wait a minute…they were a little too cold to be Jason's. Oh no…Edward! This is not good.

I tried to force my eyes to open, when I felt a long hair fall on my cheek. Alright, that's odd. Then a tongue worked its way into my mouth and I heard a very feminine sigh. Feminine?

That's when the lips speak, "Oh pretty girl. Maybe this was the only way I could get the courage to kiss you. I am so sorry I was so awful to you in the past. I was confused. I couldn't understand the intense feeling I had for you until I saw you again. Edward will probably try to destroy me, but I don't care I think we belong…"

Rosalie. Oh god. I am in some bizarre, alternate dimension. This has to be the Twilight Zone.

I opened my eyes and forced my mouth to squeak out, "Rose? What?"

"Oh! You are awake? I didn't expect this to happen so early!" I watched her jump back from me.

"What are you doing at my apartment?" I asked. I struggled to sit up and focus my eyes.

Rosalie carefully approached the bed. "Oh Honey, you are still at my house. There's been a…"

I looked around me. This definitely wasn't my bedroom. The bedspread was covered with a delicate design of pink primroses. The rest of the room was decorated in soft hues of ivory and gold. "Where am I, Rose? Is this your bedroom?"

"No, Sweetheart. This is the guest room. There was a…umm…disagreement over where you would be resting."

"Why am I even in a bed? Was I sick? Jay?" I started to feel a bit panicked. Then I looked down. "Why the hell am I naked?"

Rosalie took a long look at my body and began to smile. Uh oh. "You look lovely, sweet Bella. "

"Did I get sick, Rosalie?" I asked flatly. I wrapped the sheets tighter around last thing I needed was Rosalie looking at me that way. But where was Emmett? His wife should not be kissing me! This was getting stranger by the minute.

"I should get Carlisle. Just try to not to get too upset." She looked nervous. "Just stay right in this bed until we get back here, okay?"

Rosalie rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I hope she was going to bring me some clothes, but somehow I doubted it. Hopefully, Alice would get me some. Well something not short, tight and indecent. But it was Alice, so I am sure it would be at least bright pink. I felt so odd. I was still me, but…different? Maybe, Esme gave me food poisoning? Was Jason sick, too? Wait, I didn't eat last night. Neither did Jason. At least I didn't think so. It was so hard to remember clearly.

Why can't I think straight? I am all over the place this morning.

As I lay pondering the events of the night before, the bedroom door slowly opened. Hopefully, Rosalie would be back with Carlisle. I was not that lucky, because Edward strolled in carrying a plastic cup with a straw stuck in it. That's right. The cocky bastard strolled in. He had a beaming smile plastered on his face, as he lowered himself next to me. He put the cup on the antique side table next to him. I looked at him and that horrible smile. I felt frightened, but I wasn't clearly sure why. What happened last night?

He ran his finger up my arm and rested it on my bare shoulder. I pushed him off of me and jumped out of the bed. I yelled, "Get off of me! Where's Jason?"

He started purring looking at my...Oh shit! I dropped the sheets. I am naked in front of Edward Cullen. This would have only been a good thing to my seventeen year old self. I attempted to cover myself with my hands. Edward eyes darkened and he exclaimed, "You are so beautiful! Don't cover your perfection! You are a true vision to all my various senses, Isabella."

"You are a freak, Cullen. Where is Rosalie? She was getting Carlisle! Does she even know you're in here? " I shrieked. I tried to get back over to the bed to grab a sheet to cover myself, when Edward wrapped his arms around my body. It was the most confusing feeling. A part of me felt my body warming to his touch, instantly becoming aroused. The smarter part was revolted. I had a fiance that I adored and Edward was my past. Plus something else had happened that I couldn't put my finger on, but it made me very angry. Why couldn't I remember? I started wiggling to remove his wandering hands from my naked flesh. Edward's hands roamed over my breasts squeezing roughly. He let out a happy sigh. That did it, I was furious. I took my hands and pushed him off me with all of might and he flew through the air. He landed with a crash into the wall. That wall buckling under his ! Whoa! How did I make him fly like that? This isn't a good sign. Oh no...

"I forgive you, Isabella. You are confused. I shall guide you towards our perfect union. Touching you right now, was ecstasy. I could see you wanting to enjoy it too. Do not deny yourself this pleasure! You are so pliable to my touch, love." He scrambled off the floor, dusting off pieces of the wall.

I quickly grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself like a toga. I sneered at him, "I just pushed you into a wall, idiot. Get a clue."

"I am taking a risk with you being out of control right now. But you must get reacquainted with your newly blossoming affection for me." He tried to approach me again, but I quickly scurried to the opposite side of the bed from him.

"That is hilarious!" I laughed sadly. This situation wasn't funny at all. He crawled across the bed towards me quickly and wrapped his hands around my arm, as I attempted to flee. I pinched him. It was hard enough that he cringed, but he still held tight. I growled, "First, I am in perfect control. Second, I don't like you. Get off!"

_You love him. _My inner teenager whined. What a stupid inner teenybopper.

"Darling…"

"Oh my god! What did you do to me? Did you change...no! I need Jason! Let me see him! Please?" I asked loudly still trying to shake him off my arm.

"Soon enough, my darling."

That's when I heard someone turn the knob on the door, but it didn't open.

"Edward, open the door." Carlisle, finally!

"No!" Edward snarled back.

I dug my nails into his arm, as he pulled me onto the bed. He slipped his hands into the sheet surrounding my body, his hands reconnecting with my bare flesh. I was brought temporarily speechless by the electricity of his touch. My lips were drifting towards his. Then I saw the satisfied smirk on his face and my anger erupted. "Are you crazy? You locked the door! Emmett better bust through the door and rip off your face!"

Then since those beautiful lips were still so very close to mine, I bit down on them hard. Edward gave a little yell and flipped me over onto my back, his body pressed into mine. He licked down my face and hovered over my chest. Quickly with one hand he pulled down the blanket exposing my breasts. I struggled beneath him as he bit down on top of the right one. I let out a scream, as Edward quickly scooped up my nipple into his mouth. He hummed happily as began sucking on it. I quickly raised my knee and punched it into his groin.

Edward looked up his face not twisted in pain, but with a happy smile. "My angel likes to play rough! Oh, we shall have such a joyful eternity together!"

Eternity...I felt a sudden urge to vomit. I heared the pounding of the bedroom door behind us getting even louder. I begged, "Just open the door, Edward! Let's talk about this rationally with everybody. I don't remember what happened last night. I need to see Jason. I...don't...don't..."

Then it hit me. _Calm it down, Swan. Edward is acting nuts. Tell him what he wants to hear and he'll let you go. You need to figure out what's happening. You've changed. No doubt about it. But wouldn't I feel different? Something else has to have happened to me. I'm a teacher. I'll just treat him like one of my students. Trick him into doing the right thing._

I continued, "Listen, Edward...I..I...still feel things for you...but...I need to talk to Jason. Let's just talk."

"You'd end things with that man? For me?" Edward inquired, still wearing that creepy smile. Jason must be fine! Maybe, I am just sick. I can't be a vampire. I don't feel that much different. Just dizzy and confused.

"We'll talk about it outside. With my clothes on," I said. I needed to get out of here. Alice will tell me the truth!

The devil smirked, "I like them better off."

_Of course he does. _

"Edward, please!"

"Bella, angel, are you thirsty?" He randomly inquired.

"What? Let's unlock that door!" I heard a body start crashing into it. Emmett!

Edward smiled at me, sitting up and pulling me up with him. He handed me the cup. "Drink this first."

"Can we leave after that?" I asked. Maybe, if I drink this he'll let me go. I know that I'm not that lucky, but it would be better then Emmett busting down the door and a fight breaking out.

"Of course, precious one. Anything for you."

I took a large sip, thinking that he gave me water. I quickly spit it out over the bed.

"That was disgusting!" I looked down at the red liquid soaking into the bedspread, the pink primroses changing into a sinister hue. That definitely wasn't water. "What the hell did you give me?"

I looked up at him and saw him look at me in confusion. Edward asked, "You didn't like it?"

"No! It was revolting! What was that?" I shrieked. Then it hit me. That red was not any sort of berry Kool Aid.

Edward had a small smile flicker across his mouth and said simply, "Jason."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Finally, a new chapter! Sorry about the delay, this is a hard one for me to write. I am more of a romantic comedy or completely silly story type girl, so writing horror is a tough one. Of course, this story is stuck in my head and still desperately wants to come out! I hope you like what's happening so far.**

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer's owns it all.

Thank you for any reviews or recommendations you give for this crazy story. They really make me feel great!

Finally… a challenge... can you guess which two characters are going to fill these roles that will be coming up in the story? Someone who's WORSE than Edward is one and a possible romantic suitor for Bella is the other? Leave your guesses in your reviews! 

Chapter 9

Bella POV

My mouth was coated with a sickening copper taste…Jason. Dear God. I looked at the wild eyed psychopath staring at me with crimson eyes and realized that the bronze hair boy I feel in love with in Biology class was gone. How could Edward do this to me?

"Why, Edward? Why did you do this to Jason?" I stuttered.

"Because you were planning on marrying him, my sweet," Edward said with a snicker. Then he shook his head in wonderment, while I looked at him in shock. "But how love did the taste of his blood not send you into bloodlust? Normally, Carlisle and I would research this odd occurrence, but it seems he is a bit put out with me."

"Really, Edward you're telling me you are surprised that Carlisle is upset with you? You spit on all of Carlisle's morals! My god, man you killed my fiancé and fed him to me! Are you seriously telling me that isn't fuc…" I began saying, getting up wrapping the bloody sheets around my body. Sheets bloodied by my dear Jason. I started to gag.

"Watch your language, my sweet love. Any wife of mine needs to mind her tongue. You are too delicate to sound like a dirty whore." Edward coldly looked up and down my body. "Drop the sheet and let me see all of you. Now that you gave me a taste I need more. You truly belong to me now, Isabella."

"Obviously you need to back the hell off! I am not LIKE you! I am not in a blood frenzy, Asshole! Give it up!" I screamed at him on the top of my lungs.

Edward approached me, ignoring my screams. "If you won't remove that offending sheet allow me…"

"Hell to the no, Jack ass!" I flung myself at him, sheet dropping to the floor.

Edward looked at me, a satisfied smile enveloping his face as he took in my naked form. He began to say, "Glorious…"

I proceeded to rip off his arm. He began to scream in pain and clutched his armless right shoulder. Most people would have fled to the door, while their captor was incapacitated. I, however, took it upon myself to whack him repeatedly on the head with his bodiless arm.

"Ouch! Stop! Calm down! Isabella, please!" Edward pleaded.

I just screamed, "Will you just die already? Hate you! Hate you!"

That's when the door burst open and Emmett barreled through, followed by the rest of the Cullen crew. Emmett stopped and starred at me his eyes wide. "Honestly, little Bell, this is the best sight I have ever seen! Here you are beating up Ed…naked. Awesome, Girl! Payback for Charlie was never so sweet!"

"What the hell are you talking about Emmett McCarthy Cullen?" I stopped whacking Edward, throwing his decapitated arm across the room. I snarled at Edward, "Go fetch, idiot."

Carlisle chimed in, "Bella do you remember what happened before the change?"

"Not really. Everything is either a blank or covered by a fog. I can't tell you what is real anymore. All I know is that he fed me…my…my… Jason." I looked at Edward and let out an inhuman growl. It felt strange coming out of my throat. I quickly grabbed the sheet back up, wrapping it around my body.

I heard Jasper gasp and whisper to Alice, "He's gone too far, Ali. That's sick."

"Yes it is, Whitlock," I said. I felt tears well up, only they wouldn't come out of my eyes. "Will somebody please enlighten me to what other messed up fiasco that Edward has thrust upon me?"

Emmett snickered, "That's the problem, Edward did this all because he wanted a 'thrust'."

"Shut your dirty mouth, Emmett!" Edward yelled from across the room, where he was trying to shove his arm back onto his shoulder. "No one tell her anything!"

"Oh yes, tell me all," I said angrily. "What else did this monster do to me?"

Alice moved over to me slowly, reaching out her arms. I threw myself into her arms and she enveloped me in a tight embrace. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise to keep you safe!"

"Ali, he killed him!" I buried my face in her shoulder. "Jason and I were going to have the perfect life. Kids, a Prius, a fluffy Australian Sheep dog… the American dream. It's all gone! Jason's dead and he made me into this. I'm a monster."

Alice moved back slowly. "Honey… the change was my fault. He… he…you were going to die! Edward was going to suck you dry! Jason came in…he…that sweet man…saved you. Edward got distracted and I rushed over and finished the change. I couldn't lose you. Em and Rosie tried to save Jason, but Edward ran off with him. We would have changed Jason for you! Really! Who cares about Edward!"

Edward growled as I clasped Alice's hand. "You are truly my best friend. Thank you all for trying to save Jay. I do appreciate it. This the worst of it, right? Edward was going to kill me?"

"No, Bell," Emmett said, the joyful light that normally permeated his eyes dimming further. "It gets a whole lot worse, Kid."

Esme walked over and took me out of Emmett's arms. She smiled gently. "Sweetheart, let's get you dressed. Emmett it can wait for a bit."

I looked at all of these golden eyes staring at me trying to come to grips with my reality. Then I turned to the one person that I always thought would protect me, staring with crimson eyes. Without a doubt I knew, Edward Cullen ripped my heart out tonight.

Emmett POV

Yep tonight was one big bag of shit. The kind I…I mean school kids leave on their neighbor's front door at Halloween. Edward already lost an arm and the way this night was going, little Bella was going to castrate Michael Myers and bury him with the fishes.

I glanced at my little sis… actually; I couldn't bring myself to call her that. She was always a pretty thing, but now she was just hot. No, beautiful would be a better word. Obviously, Rosalie thought the same the way she was licking her lips at Bella. It was weird being attracted to the same girl as my wife and brother, but it was the strangest night I've had in about fifty years. My feelings didn't matter ultimately, because standing before me was a sexy, but broken girl. She loved that Jay guy and Edward ripped him to shreds. Now she knew that more was being kept from her and it wasn't fair. Edward was the poorest excuse for a mate I ever met. You protect the one you love even if you don't agree with their choices. If he left well enough alone, the pull between them would have brought her back. He resorted to a twisted violence and I don't think she could or should forgive him about that.

Alice stroked Bella's hair. "Em, I agree with Esme. Let's get her dressed first. We can talk about it downstairs."

"I'll help her get dressed!" Rosalie exclaimed quickly.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Rosie back off. Feeling her up right now won't help anything."

"What?" Edward snarled looking at Rosie.

Rose let out a laugh. "I can give her what she really needs. We already know that you can't get it up enough to pleasure…"

"Rosalie, if you don't explain the twisted words coming out your putrid mouth then I will not hesitate to remove it."

"Good luck with that missing arm, Edward," Rosalie said with a snarl. My wife, or is it now ex, is a firecracker. "Bella and I have the deepest of connections. I can pleasure her more then you ever could dream. My love for her is greater than you can ever imagine."

I slung an arm around Edward tightly. His body was getting all tensed up to leap at Rose. "Here's the thing, Ed. The mate thing is getting all jumbled up. It seems there happens to plenty of potential hookups for our Bella here. I guess my polygamy jokes weren't all that off the…umm…mark. "

The way I had to tighten my arms to hold Edward back from Rose made me happy that I didn't include my own interest in Bells. Edward snarled, "Keep your body parts off of my love, you bitch!"

Rosalie threw herself at him, yelling, "Who you calling a bitch, you pussy!"

Before they could tear each other apart, and I in the process, brave Bella flung her body between the three of us. I couldn't help staring at her. She was so pretty. Son of Sam tried to move closer to her bare shoulders his tongue darting out. I yanked him back as he was attempting to lick her. He was such a weirdo.

Bella yelled and it broke my own obsession of her shoulder, "Stop it! I don't want ANY of you! Everyone downstairs! Listen up people; you all have so much more to tell me about what's going on here. I just need quiet. I need to think. Jason… I…"

Alice glided over to Bella and grasped her hand. "Would you like me to stay Bella? I don't have to."

"Please stay," Bella whispered sadly. Those words broke my heart. I wanted to be the one to comfort that sweet lady. I would, unlike Ted Bundy, respect her wishes and go downstairs. I could only hope that when Bella was ready we would all have the strength to be able to support her. If only I could get rid of Ed.

Edward POV

My angel ripped off my arm. In her rage, she had the audacity to mutilate her master. Does Bella not realize that I did this all for her? That pathetic man thought he could protect her? He was a stupid human. She should have enjoyed tasting his blood, but Bella was as always a conundrum. Maybe, the blood had gotten to cool in my journey home. My love should have been thankful for all the hard work and will power it took to drain him for her. Instead she willfully disobeyed me. That's okay. Bella's naughty behavior will bring spiciness to our lovemaking. But she will ultimately obey and bend to my every desire.

I heard my sweet ask us quietly, "Just let me get dressed with Alice. We'll be down to discuss this. I just need time. Please Carlisle."

"My pet, allow me to be with you and soothe your soul!" I pleaded vehemently.

"I highly suggest you get your revolting face out of my line of vision, Edward," my precious hissed. Alice could barely hold her back. "Next time I rip off that smug head of yours!"

I laughed, "That passion, sweetheart, not anger talking. Your lips are aching for mine."

Rosalie, who at that moment was obnoxiously hovering over my darling, stalked towards me. I have yet to figure out what had happened that would make her gain a twisted affection for my Bella. Couldn't Emmett control his mate? Obviously, all that animal blood was making her delirious. I would be kind now for she was my sister, even though, I thought she was a raging bitch. However, if she even sniffs at Bella I would take an ax to her pretty and vapid skull. Sniffing, my angel is my job.

"Edward..." Carlisle cautioned as my darling, Isabella growled. How I wanted to quiet her with my lips.

"Fine, Father," I spat. I shook my arm in the air at him. "Angel, get dressed with Alice. I suggest something tasteful, Mary Alice. I know how you tend to veer towards he whorish looks."

Alice started to stalk towards me as Jasper grabbed her. He said forcibly, "I suggest you watch yourself, Edward. You are really skating on very thin ice."

"That remains to be seen, Private...excuse me Major Whitlock," I laughed at the fool. "I'll get this arm reattached and we can discuss the important developments downstairs."

"You being bat shit crazy, Freddy Krueger?" Emmett, that moron inquired. His constant name calling made me more and more certain of his untimely demise.

"No, Emmett, the wedding between Isabella and myself, of course." I chuckled at their shocked expressions.

Isabella screamed, "Never, you hear me! I will never marry you! How about I rip out your legs instead? I would just love seeing your leg less torso try to hop down the aisle!"

"Oh Sweetness, I wouldn't suggest you try anything of the sort. You see on my travels to dispose of that pitiful man you had attached yourself to, I invited some esteemed guests to the nuptials."

Carlisle looked at me in shock. "Edward, you wouldn't! Please, son tell me you didn't do this!"

"Why, Father? Aren't they dear friends of yours?"

Esme, my poor clueless mother, grabbed Carlisle's arm. "Carlisle, what is he talking about?"

"The Volturi are on the way," I answered chuckling, as I walked out of the room with a smile gracing my face.


End file.
